Fakers
by SpunYarn
Summary: What if after disappearing at the start of chapter 213, Onodera and Raku hadn't been able to find Chitoge and they had never been reunited? It's been 5 years, and a bit of business has brought Chitoge back, but things didn't go exactly how she expected they would in her absence. (Rated M for language and sexual content)
1. Chapter 1 - Faking A Happy Reunion

Author's Note: The HBO title card for this story would have warning about language, nudity, and sexual content, and it definitely isn't meant for people under the age of 18. I'm trying to write this one in a more linear fashion than my last one, so you should get the chapters one or two at a time instead of as a giant blast when I finish it.

Update 2017/07/15 - Found out that the characters I was using for my section breaks weren't working properly. Hopefully the ones I'm using now work a little bit better. Also, yay, it's got cover art now.

* * *

 **Faking A Happy Reunion**

The blonde girl felt a groan slip past her throat. She pressed her shoulders back into the cool surface of the wall behind her, or perhaps the young man before her had pushed her back and was keeping her shoulders pressed there. She looked out into the room as she felt his lips trail kisses over the crook of her neck, and felt his strong hands hold her hips in place against the wall.

While the room looked completely unremarkable, the messy black hair that was in one corner of her vision seemed all too specific. She let out a sharp gasp as she felt teeth gently rake against her skin in a gentle nibble. He was trying to drive her mad. No…not trying. As she shifted her weight back and forth in an attempt to rub her thighs together she knew that he was very much succeeding.

Those devilish fingers that had been holding her hips curled further back, circling around her firm behind and giving it an appreciative squeeze. She let out a soft whisper of a moan as his fingers groped and massaged the round cheeks of her bottom. A hard moan slipped out when he used his grip to pull her hips forward, pressing her into a part of him that showed the impact that all of this was having on his body as well.

She shuddered softly, letting out another whispered moan, "R-Raku…"

As if he was spurred on by her moan, his hips slowly began a gentle rocking movement that spoke of something much more than just a make-out session against a wall. She bit her lip, trying not to think too hard about the possibility of them losing their clothes. It was a battle that she knew that she wouldn't be able to win if he kept pushing his anatomy against hers like that.

When she felt like all of this was going to be too much for her, he stopped and slowly began to pull away. Her chest heaved under the force of her laboured breathing as she looked up into his piercing blue eyes. His palms had taken new positions on the wall beside her shoulders, letting her hips go, but very much keeping her locked in place. He had a look that communicated that he was of a singular purpose, like a lion that at any moment would swallow up a poor defenceless deer. She shivered and brought her hands up from her sides, gripping her wrist tightly as she unconsciously attempted to protect her heart from the beast before her with her arms.

Raku smirked, the self-satisfied, and all too confident smile of someone who was in control. Just the curl of his lips was enough to send a shiver down Chitoge's spine. He brought his right hand away from the wall and let his fingertips play over her shoulder. She unconsciously leaned her body into his touch, earring her a gentle chuckle from him. His fingers continued their journey to the side of her neck where he had been nibbling and teasing her, and then they played over the collar of her button-up shirt.

Her cheeks burned with the heat of her emotions as his deft fingers found the button at her throat, and quickly released its duty of holding her shirt closed. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath on her lips, so close that all she could see was those deep soulful eyes. She felt another button slip through a buttonhole and shivered as his hand found hers. She felt his palm give her hands a gentle push, as if wordlessly encouraging them to move out of the way so that he might continue his work with her buttons.

She relented, pulling her arms away from her chest, bringing her hands up and letting her knuckles brush against the wall behind her. She bit her lip, feeling all too much like she was surrendering to him with her hands up like this. She couldn't look him in the eye anymore, instead closing to look to the side as an intense blush radiated heat from her cheeks. His hand came up quickly, abandoning it's button mission so to take a hold of her under her chin and force her back to looking into his eyes. She gasped as she saw a hunger there, a hunger that threatened to eat her alive.

The fingers of both of his powerful hands moved, slipping under the thin material where her shirt had already been parted. With a quick movement the sides of her shirt were pulled apart. The buttons struggled and strained, but were powerless against his strong arms, failing to hold onto the shirt at all and tumbling down to disappear on the floor.

Raku stared at her, taking in his work. She told herself that the shivers that ran through her body were from the sudden contact to the cool air, and not the feel of his burning gaze as it traveled over her skin. She swallowed hard, wondering briefly if he appreciated the white lace of her bra, or if his hungry eyes only care for the smoothness of her bare skin.

She moaned as his hot palms pressed against her flat stomach, his fingers slowly sliding down over her skin to the waist of her skirt. She felt the exploratory movements of his fingers as they slipped around the top of her skirt, looking for small silver zipper that hid in the back. They moved around behind her, one of them giving up on the zipper quest to instead take a handful of her ass in a firm grip. She mewled at the touch of his fingers on her behind, and closed her eyes tightly.

The sound of her skirt's zipper traveling downward seemed much too loud to her ears. It's journey was much too slow, the click of the interlocking teeth popping apart as the zipperhead traveled downward. It was taking much too long for the waist of her skirt to gain slack enough that it would no longer be held up by her shaking hips.

His hands returned moved up, his fingers interlocking with hers and pinning them fast to the wall behind her before she could even think to try and cover herself with them. She turned her head to look away again as she felt his burning gaze travel up and down her exposed body. She suddenly felt much too vulnerable, like she had been stripped of all of her armour and he could see more than just her skin, but also her soul, and her intense desire. Her blush at those thoughts made itself known furiously.

His head dipped forward, and his lips found her skin, just under the edge of her ear. She screwed her eyes shut a deep low moan ripped its way from her throat. Her fingers curled tightly around his hands, gripping onto him for dear life as if letting go might mean that she flew away. Her breathing came in sharp ragged gasps, and his lips traveled down her neck, settling at her clavicle, nibbling gently at her skin.

The feeling was intoxicating, leaving her head in a haze of pleasure and passion. When his hands left hers, she panicked for a moment, as if the possibility of floating away if she wasn't held down was real. When his fingers moved down to her ribs she felt herself relax into his touch, glad to still feel it on her skin.

Raku's fingers felt like fire, burning delicate patterns into her exposed skin as they moved around. She wanted to feel that more, to feel it everywhere. She hear another low moan that in her current state she hadn't even been aware she was making. Her skin rose in goosebumps at his touch, and she felt like he was sapping away her life with his touch. Her arms slowly slid down against the wall, she no longer felt like she had the strength to hold them up.

One of his fingertips getting caught in her bellybutton on it's journey downward. She gasped, and flexed back, trying to help him get free so that he could move on a little bit faster. She knew that she must look like a woman possessed by her carnal desires as her body begged him to move on and, as if it had a will of her own, flexed and moved, presenting itself to him for the taking. She didn't need words to beg him to satisfy him, they could communicate their need for each other with just a touch.

She shuddered as his fingertips found the waistband of the frilly undergarments that she had chosen with the hopes that he might see them. She bit her bottom lip and looked at him through her eyelashes. His face seemed so focused, as if the only thing in the world that mattered was her. His eyes flashed up from his work and locked onto hers, and she felt like he had stolen her breath with that simple glance. She felt his probing fingertips push and pull and work their way between the thin elastic and the skin that burned with a need to be touched.

Her lips moved, forming words before her mind knew what was happening, "Do…do you love me?"

She hated the words as the left her mouth. They meant that he was going to have to stop what he was doing to answer her. They let him know how worried and vulnerable she really was if he hadn't been able to see it yet. The words made her feel like she was weak, like she desperately needed him to validate her. Worst of all, deep in her heart, she knew the answer before he said it.

Before he said anything she felt like a cold icicle had been buried in her heart. She wanted to melt away into the wall, disappear into nothingness and be lost forever. She wanted to take away the words, to live in the passion of the moments that had led up to this, instead of having the cruel reality crash into her and destroy her hopes and dreams. She hated the question…and she hated herself for asking it, knowing that he'd never give her the answer that she needed.

"I'm sorry, I can't." Hot tears formed in the corners of her eyes as he lips formed a tight scowl, "I love Onodera…this is just for our fake romance."

oOo0oOo

Chitoge jolted awake, her hands moving to her mouth as she reacted to the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes still stung with the sensation of tears, her cheeks feeling wet and hot from their trails. She looked around the cabin of the private jet, and tried to take herself out of the dream turned nightmare. She shook her head slowly, trying to shake off the lingering tendrils of sleep that reminded her of the vivid imagery that her mind had come up with before destroying it with the coldness of her cruel truth.

As she caught her breath, she reminded herself why she was here. None of this trip was hopes that she could rekindle a fake relationship with Raku Ichijo. That boat had sailed when she had left Japan for the sake of his relationship with Onodera. She wasn't coming back to dwell on that though, she was coming back to see all of her old friends from high school, to learn how their lives had changed in the past five years. She wanted to catch up and to reconnect, not specifically with anyone, but with everyone.

She took a long breath to settle her nerves and slowly let her hands drop away from her face. Everything was going to be fine. With her leaving and taking all of that drama with her, everyone was probably going to thank her for making it easier to get to the happy parts of their lives. She smiled and wondered briefly if Ruri had ever realized how head-over-heels in love she was with Shuu, or if Onodera's sister had ever come to grips with Raku being her 'prince'.

The old memories forced a chuckle past her lips and made her almost forget about the sexually charged nightmare that she had woken up from moments before. Yeah, everyone was going to be doing fine. She was sure. She'd go visit them, and find out how everything had worked out, and maybe she'd even find out that there was a new kid or two somewhere.

She had kind of kept contact with some of them over the years. A few e-mails to say 'hi' and to let everyone know that she wasn't dead, but there had been less information passing hands than she would have liked. She had heard, for example, that Onodera was still working at her family's cake shop, and that Shuu had become a teacher, but didn't really know what had been happening in their personal lives. She blamed her focus on work from keeping her from asking the questions that really mattered.

Chitoge nodded as if pumping herself up. She'd definitely have to make time to ask Ruri all about any interesting books she had been reading, ask Shuu if he had ever conquered his habit of being a little pervy, and ask Onodera if she had ever managed to make food taste as good as it looked. Yeah, she'd find out how everyone had gotten past the things that had held them back and found their happiness.

And Raku…

She'd have to talk to Raku too. She felt her heart grow heavy at the thought. She wasn't quite sure how she was going to tackle that particular hurdle. He was probably going to be more than a little bit mad about the way that she had left. Surely things had worked out though. Without her in the way he could have gotten together with Onodera, and that was all he really wanted. He should be thanking her for thinking of him first.

He was the one person she had no information about. She hadn't been able to bring herself to reach out to contact Onodera directly, so Raku was definitely not someone that she had been ready to talk to. Somehow every time she had gone to write down a question about him, her fingers had gotten too shaky to ask. It wasn't like she was afraid to know, right? She already knew. She had always just been a bother. It wasn't worth it to bother him again just so that she knew, right?

A crackly voice came over the intercom interrupting her from her thoughts, "We'll be landing soon, Miss Kirisaki. Please make sure to buckle up."

Chitoge smiled as she clicked the thick seatbelt into place, her eyes looking longingly out the window. In just a few minutes she'd be back on solid ground and out of this stuffy cabin. She'd be able to breath in the fresh Japanese air, take in the sights, and see the friends that she had left behind so long ago. This trip was going to be great, she knew it.

A slim smile formed on her lips as she looked down on Japan, "I'm finally coming home."


	2. Chapter 2 - Faking Catching Up

**Faking Catching Up**

Chitoge took in a deep breath of the fresh air as she wandered down the street. Her eyes were closed as she took in the scents and sounds around her. The sun was warm on her skin as she walked down the street, her arms crossed behind her had as she enjoyed how the warmth of the sun mingled with the cool breeze. It had been a while since she had taken anything that even resembled a vacation, and while she had technically come here on business, that was no reason not to enjoy the little bit of downtime that she had now.

The 'reason' that she had come back to Japan was to sort out some books in the Japan office of the company. Apparently they were planning on opening a new office somewhere and they were going to need the okay of someone in charge before they could proceed with that as well. There was certainly plenty of work to be done, but to her, none of it was as important as taking a minute to finally breath, and maybe finding at least a little bit of time to meet up with some old friends.

As she wandered down the street, her nose picked up on the light and sweet scent of deserts wafting through the air. When she finally opened her eyes again she found that her nose had brought her right to the sweets-shop that Onodera's family ran. She bit her bottom lip and wondered briefly if she had subconsciously walked here first because this was where she would find the answers to the most important, and most unasked questions that she had floating around in her mind.

Her hand came up slowly, a little bit shaky, and she curled her fingers gingerly around the handle. Maybe this was a mistake. Maybe this wasn't the first place that she should go. What if Onodera didn't want to see her, or something? What if everyone was still mad, and all of this had been a horrible mistake? She swallowed her fears, and pulled open the door, stepping inside as the bell on the door jingled to signal her entry.

The inside of the shop looked exactly how she remembered it. There were still beautifully decorated cakes, the smell of fruits, honeys and other sweet things floating through the air, and a general atmosphere of a happy place where a family lived and worked together.

The girl standing behind the register had a classic beauty to her. Her bangs framing her face, and some of her black hair pulled back into a short ponytail. She seemed to be busying herself with editing something that Chitoge assumed was a recipe. The hat that was part of the uniform of the sweet shop didn't sit exactly straight on her head, like she had a little bit too much work to be bothered with straightening it out. When she finally looked up, Chitoge was a little shocked at how much it looked like the version of Onodera that she had left behind five years ago.

The girl spoke up in a bit of a shocked voice, "Kirisaki?" She blinked for a moment and then looked over her shoulder quickly before looking back at Chitoge, "Um…are you here to get some cake…or were you hoping to talk to my sister…?"

Chitoge smiled weakly, rubbing at the back of her neck, "Haru. I didn't recognize you for a minute there." She let out a weak and awkward chuckle, "Yeah…I guess I was hoping to catch Kosaki."

Haru nodded and hopped off of her stool, "She's in the back. We're pretty dead in here, so I'll go get her for you."

Chitoge smiled and watched Haru disappear with a nod. She then turned her gaze to the rest of the shop. It really did look and feel exactly the same. It was weird. For some reason she had expected things to change. Maybe she had expected to see Raku here, having given in to Onodera's mother and started working at the shop. Maybe she had just expected to see something that told the world how much happier Kosaki Onodera had become since she had been allowed to be together with her one true love. Sometimes things just have to keep being what they are, she supposed.

As Onodera came out from the fact, Chitoge's first thought was how much more mature she looked than when she had last seen her. Her eyes had a little bit less of that innocent roundness that they had before, and something about her face just seemed a little less like the innocent klutz from high school. Chitoge noticed that even though Onodera wasn't wearing any makeup, her face still held a natural beauty to make the hearts of men quiver. If she had any doubts before, she now had an understanding as to why Raku might prefer her.

Kosaki Onodera's eyes went a little bit wider, and her hand came to her mouth as she recognized the blonde woman who was in their shop, "Chitoge!?"

oOo0oOo

It had been half an hour since the two women had gotten themselves a table and a sampler of cakes that they could talk over. Chitoge had asked questions about how the sweet shop business was going. She found out that Onodera still made beautiful looking sweets, but had trouble when it came to making things that tasted edible. From what she had said, they had been taking on a lot of work doing wedding cakes recently.

Onodera had asked questions about the places that Chitoge had traveled to for business, and what sort of crazy things she had seen, and what sorts of fun adventures she had gotten herself into. Chitoge had been all too willing to share exciting stories of far off places with her friend.

Finally they came to a lull in the conversation. Chitoge wore a kind smile on her face as she pushed a piece of strawberry cake around on her plate, "So how are things with everyone else?"

Onodera who had just popped a piece of cake into her mouth, chewed for a moment with her finger still to her lips. It seemed more like she was thinking about where to start with that topic than actually pausing to swallow so that she didn't talk with food in her mouth. Chitoge smiled softly as she finally got a little evidence that this really was the same Klutzy Onodera that she had known all those years ago.

"Well, Ruri is working on translating books." She started after swallowing the mouthful of cake, "That was kind of a big dream for her, so that worked out." She paused "Oh and I hear she's dating Shuu, who is a teacher now. I mean, those two always did have a weird chemistry."

The blonde smiled softly as she looked down at her plate again. Most of this wasn't really new information, but it was nice to know that Ruri and Shuu had figured out that they loved each other. It made Chitoge's heart feel a little bit lighter when she heard about love stories that worked out. She felt like it somehow proved that love was still a thing that was real and worked out or something.

"Haru is finished up with school now, so she's been working here, preparing to take over the shop." Onodera smiled and leaned forward, cupping her hand to the side of her mouth for a whisper, "Honestly I think mom would rather have her going around trying to find someone to be with than spending all of her time slaving away here, but she'll never say it out loud."

Chitoge chuckled softly as she looked across the table to her friend, "What about Raku?"

Onodera's face seemed to freeze for a moment, and then a weak smile formed on her lips, she looked away a little, as if she wasn't sure she could maintain eye contact, "Raku is…" She bit her bottom lip for a moment and then spoke up again, "I guess you haven't talked to him yet?"

Chitoge furrowed her brow as she looked over at Onodera, "No. I figured I might run into him here."

The brunette winced slightly at that and fidgeted a little in her seat, "Um…yeah, Raku doesn't really come around here much anymore." She forced a larger smile but when her eyes met Chitoge's again, there was an unspoken sadness to them, "You should probably talk to him about it."

Chitoge narrowed her eyes slightly as she tried to read between the lines and see the hidden meaning behind that message, "I thought…" She paused for a moment before speaking again, "Are the two of you not-"

"No, no, no." Onodera waved her hands a little flustered and closed her eyes. She slowly opened her eyes just a little to peek out at Chitoge, "No, we never…that never happened."

That didn't make sense. Chitoge stared down at the crumbs on her plate that used to be cake. Most of the things that Onodera had told her made perfect sense, like one plus one making two. Somehow, the moment that they had added Raku to the equation everything had gotten messy and weird, and that just…She had left so the these two lovebirds could get together. How had something that was essentially true already fall apart when the only barrier keeping them apart was removed?

"Why not?" Chitoge looked up, her blue eyes watching Onodera's reactions carefully.

Onodera poked her fingers together and looked out the window beside their table. It looked like she was reliving some fond memory. She looked like she was about to start speaking, about to spill the beans and answer all of Chitoge's questions. It looked like the lips were forming on her lips, but then she just let out a long sigh instead.

"It didn't work out." She turned her gaze back to meet with Chitoge's and the blonde woman knew that she would get no more answers on that topic, "You should probably talk to Raku about that."

Chitoge felt herself shrink into her seat a little bit, "Sorry…I didn't mean to reopen any old wounds."

Onodera's happy smile returned, though now it seemed to hold a pinch of bitter sadness, "No, it's nothing like that." She reached across the table to cup her hands around one of Chitoge's, "It really is more his story to tell though."

Chitoge nodded quietly and stared down at the table again. Somehow their pleasant little catch-up session had gotten a little weird and uncomfortable, and really, she wasn't quite sure how to deal with that. Onodera seemed to be sharing in the same awkward mood, looking around as if hoping that she'd find inspiration for another conversation floating in the air.

Suddenly the dark haired girl jolted up. She looked down at her wrist with a start and then stumbled out from behind the seat, "I have to get back to work!" She pushed away from the table and waved back weakly as she hurried to get back into the kitchen, "Sorry, Chitoge. It's been great catching up."

Chitoge brought her hand up in a weak wave as she smiled softly as she muttered, "Bye, Onodera."

With the elder sister gone, Chitoge looked back down to the table, thinking about the things that she had just learned. It was clear that SOMETHING had happened, and that it was something that Onodera wasn't comfortable talking about. None of that made sense though. They were set to be a couple and live happily ever after. How had that perfect fairytale ending fallen apart?

She sighed softly and then slowly pushed herself to her feet, "Well, I guess I know where I've got to go next."

oOo0oOo

The mansion that housed Raku Ichijo and the rest of the Shuei-Gumi had always looked like some weird Japanese castle to Chitoge. She wasn't sure why somewhere in her mind she had expected that it might have changed, but as she looked at it, she knew deep in her heart that it was always going to look like this.

She smiled softly as she slowly walked up to the intercom, preparing to announce herself. When she got there though, she paused, staring at the button as a shiver ran through her body. Was this really the place that she was supposed to be right now? She had run away five years ago, and it seemed like things hadn't worked out as well as she had expected them to in her absence. What if she pushed this button and Raku hated her and didn't want to see her? She bit her bottom lip and held her quivering finger up to the button, contemplating what might happen if she pushed it.

It wasn't too late, she knew. No one had come out to investigate a visitor at the front gates, so she was guessing that they probably didn't even have a camera set up. She could just put her hand back in her pocket, turn around, and go off to visit with someone else. It probably wouldn't be hard to find Ruri and Shuu. She could stop here and leave this particular adventure for another day.

She knew if she let herself she'd talk herself out of this, so before she could think anymore, she pushed her hand forward, pressing down on the button. The intercom system let out a dull mechanical buzz as her finger pressed down the button. She chewed on her bottom lip as she pulled back her finger slowly and stood at the front gate, waiting for a response.

A red light came on the intercom followed by a gruff voice crackling through the speaker, "Yeah? Whattaya want?"

She smiled weakly "Is Raku-" She bit her bottom lip to stop herself, "Is the young master in?"

There was a long silence on the other end before the voice came back with a questioning tone, "Young mistress?"

Chitoge continued to smile awkwardly as she looked at the intercom. It had been a very long time since anyone had referred to her with that title. She supposed that it made sense though. Everyone in the Shuei-Gumi had just always called her that. She doubted that they actually even knew her real name. Some things just couldn't be helped.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Raku. Can I…" She bit her lip again as she once again thought about the possibility that he would still hate her after all this time, "Can I talk to him?"

There was another long pause before the voice came back again, "The young master is actually out on some Shuei-Gumi business at the moment."

Chitoge narrowed her eyes at that statement. Business? Wasn't his plan to become a city official? Knowing how he did things he should have been well towards that goal by now, so what was he still doing working for his yakuza family? Then again, family came first, so she supposed she could understand that.

Or was that just an excuse? She felt a cold sweat form on the back of her neck. Was Raku avoiding her?

"He'll be so happy to hear that you're back in Japan." The voice cut through her doubts, and left a smile on her face. She guessed Raku didn't hate her after all, "I mean, just talking to you through e-mail has been rough on him."

Chitoge stared at the intercom for a moment. E-mails? She hadn't sent Raku any e-mails. She had been too terrified of what she would get back out of that particular exchange. Was this some kind of test, or jab at the way that she had cut off all contact? It didn't sound that way. Even with the crackling distortion of the intercom, the gruff voice that she was talking to had sounded so sincere.

"Y-yeah…It's been rough on both of us." She tested the waters, looking around to see if something jumped out at her for her lie. Nothing did.

"Do you want to come in and wait for him?" The voice seemed a little bit unsure about the question, "We're not sure when he's supposed to get back, but our doors are always open to the young mistress."

She shook her head, and then realizing that without a camera, there was no way that they could see that response spoke up, "No, that's fine. I'm in on a little business of my own. I'm sure I'll eventually run into him."

"Alright." The voice came back again, "We'll have him send you an e-mail the moment he gets back home. He'll be so happy to see you."

Chitoge continued to wear her awkward smile as she took a step back from the gate. This was all too weird. If Raku really was so angry with her that his family was going to give her the runaround she would have thought she'd be attacked or something. Instead it was just weird talk about e-mails that she hadn't exchanged, and talk of how Raku was going to be 'so happy' that she was in Japan.

She bit her bottom lip and stared at the gate to the Yakuza fortress, "It almost feels like it was five years ago." She swallowed hard on the thought, trying not to put words to it, "Like everyone is…still pretending…"


	3. Chapter 3 - Faking Innocence

Author's Note: Well, so much for writing all of the chapters in order. I fell victim to my writing style again, and wrote the next chapter early on, and a chapter that is still a few chapters away shortly after that.

* * *

 **Faking Innocnece**

Chitoge frowned as she walked down the street. This was all turning out to be way more complicated than she had expected it would be. Honestly, she had thought that if it was going to get complicated, it was going to do that right around the time that she went to go talk to Raku, but she hadn't quite expected it to turn out like this.

Things were supposed to have ended up being better when she wasn't here with all of her weird drama making everything complicated and weird. All those years ago when she had jumped over the fence to get to school, she had fallen into everyone else's fairytale story, and by virtue of being there had fucked everything up. Had she never come to Bonyari Raku would have eventually confessed his not-so-secret feelings for Onodera, and the two of them would be running around trying to keep track of three or four kids by now. The fact that things hadn't worked out just went to prove that she had done permanent damage to everyone's lives, and honestly she wasn't sure she could live with that realization.

She bit her lip and muttered softly to herself, "I wish Tsugumi was here."

That was at least a story that she knew had changed since she had left. Chitoge's bodyguard and constant companion had come with her when she left Japan to start working in her mother's company. The dashing good looks that Tsugumi always had, combined with the raw sexual allure she possessed when she wasn't dressed as a boy, made her the perfect model. It also helped that she was a little bit tall, and had the physicality to do pretty much anything. The new job had meant that the two long-time friends weren't attached at the hip like they had been in high school. All considered, Chitoge still thought that changing a hit-woman into a respectable model was a win.

Right now she felt like that win was costing her though. Having Tsugumi here would have given her someone that she could talk through everything that she was learning and experiencing. Having someone else to bounce all of this craziness off of was the kind of thing that Chitoge really needed right now. In the event that talking it out didn't work, she knew that Tsugumi always had a shoulder that she could cry on.

Instead she was aimlessly wandering the streets of the town where she had caused so much drama and discord. Instead of having someone there to console her, she was wandering around alone. She felt like she probably would have given anything just to have someone to talk to about all of this.

"Chitoge?"

The voice snapped her out of her malaise. Her eyes flashed up and saw a couple on the street before her. He wore a polo-shirt and jeans with a briefcase under his arm, she had on a simple sundress with a floral pattern, her eyes focused on a book that she was reading as she walked. Chitoge's lip quivered slightly as she instantly recognized the pair from the time that she had spent her.

"Yoho! It is Chitoge." Shuu Maiko gently elbowed his partner, "I told you Ruri. No way would I forget that rockin' bod!"

"Don't be obscene." The shorter girl kicked Shuu in the shin for good measure and then looked up her book, "As always, Chitoge, it's probably better if you just ignore Maiko."

Shuu chuckled and took a half-step away from Ruri as if the distance might save him from further physical harm, "So cold."

Chitoge smiled softly, accepting that someone had heard her prayer. The little comedy act that had always been the relationship between these two was exactly what Chitoge needed to get rid of the sadness that was plaguing her heart. Even though Shuu had always presented himself as a little bit of a pervert, he had a good heart, and it was almost always in the right place, and Ruri was the perfect foil for him, keeping him in line when he said something he shouldn't.

Shuu brought his hand up quickly, adjusting his glasses in a way that caught the light and hid his eyes, his lips forming that goofy smile that he was known for, "Well, well, but what brings a successful business woman like Chitoge Kirisaki back to a place like this?"

Chitoge smiled softly as Shuu, "I just got in today, and have been trying to catch up with everyone. You two just happened to be next on my list."

Shuu's goofy smile seemed to spread across his face, "Did you hear that, Ruri? We're important enough that we're on the agenda of a powerful business woman."

Ruri rolled her eyes at Shuu and slipped a marker into her book before snapping it shut, "We were just headed to the park. If you'd like to join us, we'd definitely like to catch up with you."

Chitoge beamed with a smile as she moved to join them on the sidewalk, "That sounds wonderful."

The walk to the park had been the same kind of conversation as when she had started talking with Onodera at the sweets shop. She heard about how they were doing with their respective jobs, what sorts of projects Ruri was working on, and what was happening with Shuu's students. There was a brief argument about when their relationship as it was had started, and who had been the one to initiate that next step, which had made Chitoge chuckle a little bit. Chitoge had shared with them stories of the places she had gone, and the things that she had seen when she was there.

By the time they were at the park, it seemed that they had exhausted most of the typical day-to-day gossip that she would have expected through e-mail. They wandered into the park and set up under a tree to enjoy the shade. They sat there in relative quiet for a few long moments, just enjoying the outside and the shade.

"So, what's been happening with Raku?" Chitoge looked up at the leaves of the tree as the breeze slowly caused them to sway so that light filtered down through the foliage.

Ruri seemed to have frozen where she was in her book, "Have you not talked to him yet?"

Chitoge shook her head slowly, keeping her gaze up at the tree, "I went over to his house, but they said that he was out on business."

"That makes sense." Shuu spoke up, nodding a little bit before leaning back against the tree, "He's probably scouting a location for that project of his."

Chitoge bit her bottom lip. It made her feel a little bit better to know that there was legitimate business that he was tending to and he hadn't just decided to avoid her. She was a little bit curious about whatever it was that he was doing, and why he hadn't gone on to be a government official like he had originally planned, but that was a different conversation. For now she was satisfied to know that he wasn't just avoiding her.

She looked over to Shuu, "It was weird when I went over to his house though. It was like it hadn't changed at all."

Shuu shrugged with a smile on his face, "It's always looked like a Japanese mansion as long as I've known it."

Chitoge shook her head and looked back up at the sky, "No, I mean, the way everyone acted. It was like he never stopped pretending that we were in a relationship or something."

He smiled softly, "That's because he didn't."

"Shuu!" Ruri cut in, trying to stop him from revealing anything else.

"What?" Shuu shrugged as he looked over to his girlfriend, "She was going to find out eventually anyway."

Ruri glared through the lenses of her glasses, "But Raku should have been the one who told her."

Shuu waved off that comment and looked back up to the sky himself for a moment, "Raku would want her to know at least enough to pretend herself when it comes to it."

Chitoge turned her ice-blue eyes over to the arguing couple again, "Why is Raku pretending that we're still a couple?"

Shuu looked like he was about to answer but instead winced a little bit under Ruri's glare, "That's…probably something that you should ask Raku about."

"Everyone keeps telling me that." Chitoge crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the two of them, "How am I supposed to talk to him if I don't know where he is?"

Ruri shrugged and looked back into her book, "You never used to have any trouble finding him." She turned the page slowly, "Why don't you do whatever it was you used to do again?"

Chitoge frowned and dragged her knees up, hugging them to her chest. She hadn't had trouble finding him before because he was always right where she had expected to find him. It had been five years since then, and she was feeling like she had forgotten how she had always seemed to know where he was before. She supposed she could go talk to the Beehive again, they would probably be able to point her in the right direction to track him down.

"Or you could go to city hall." Shuu idly responded while playing with some ants, watching them crawl around the tip of his finger, "He's looking to acquire a parcel of land after-all. He's going to have to talk to someone."

Chitoge looked over to him. When he had said city hall, she had thought for a moment that Raku had been successful in his dream of being a government official for a moment. The truth of the statement that Shuu had given her was helpful though. She turned her head back up to watch the clouds as they lazily journeyed across the indigo sea of the sky.

She took a long breath to psyche herself up and then jumped up to her feet, "Alright!" She stretched a bit and looked back to Shuu, "Thanks Shuu, I'll do just that."

With that, the blonde woman had jogged off. She looked very much like she wanted to run, but didn't want anyone to think that she was in too much of a hurry, or was too desperate to get where she was going. Shuu smiled as he watched her disappear, and Ruri disappeared back into her book, curling her body tighter against the place where the tree and Shuu's back met.

"That was pretty direct for someone who's philosophy is that outsiders shouldn't meddle in affairs of the heart." Ruri muttered as her eyes traced over the words in her book.

Shuu chuckled softly, "I didn't interfere…" He leaned down and placed a kiss on Ruri's cheek, "I just gave a gentle nudge."

Ruri smirked softly and then turned to look into Shuu's eyes, "I wasn't complaining. Lord knows those two idiots need the push." And with a soft smile she placed a loving kiss to Shuu's lips.

oOo0oOo

Chitoge smirked as she walked into the city hall building, straightening out the business jacket that she wore over her light summer shirt. She patted her hands against the pockets of her jeans and looked around for a moment, trying to figure out where she would have needed to be if she was the leader of a Yakuza group trying to purchase the rights to some land.

The inside of the city hall office was well organized, but clearly gave off more of a business feel than a friendly 'hang out here' vibe. It wasn't an atmosphere that Chitoge was unfamiliar with, so she was able to figure out the layout of the building, and which office she needed to head to for land allocations pretty quickly. She marched through the hallways, with a slim smile on her lips, and a purpose to her gait.

When she found the door that would put her in front of a government official in charge of plots of land, she opened the door and strode in. Why wouldn't she? Maybe the reason she had come here now was because she was hoping to see a boy that she used to know back in her high school days, but a big part of the reason that she had come back to Japan was because her business dealings had to do with getting the land for a new office. She had every right to be here, and given that she had made plans to meet with someone before her plane had ever taken off, they would probably be expecting her.

As she walked into the office he hand came up and she flipped back her long blonde hair, making sure that she made an entrance. As her eyes looked around the office that she had come into, she immediately realized that Raku Ichijo was not inside. Her triumphant flourish had been a bit premature, it seemed.

The room was a simple room with a counter, and a balding man in a suit sitting behind it. There were a few chairs in the office, meant for people to sit in while they were waiting to be served, and in one of them was another man in a suit. This second man looked a little bit more dangerous with the edge of a tattoo poking out from under the edge of his collar. He had his hair tight back in a tight and short ponytail, and he had a few days growth of beard on his face. Bags under his eyes suggested that he hadn't been getting to sleep at proper hours the last couple of nights.

Chitoge immediately recognized him as a member of the Shuei-Gumi, but for the life of her couldn't recall what his name was. It didn't matter if she recognized him, because he recognized her, "Young mistress?"

His eyes were wide with a bit of shock and recognition as he looked at her. Chitoge smirked at him, nodding to confirm she was who he thought she was. He wasn't who she had been expecting to see though, and she couldn't afford to keep running around following rumours as to where Raku might have been. The fact that the only clue she had received had led her to an office where one of his gang was and he wasn't, was starting to make her think that maybe he was trying to avoid her after all.

The wheels in her mind whirred as she hatched a plan. It seemed that since she had gotten here everything that she had known about Raku and how to talk to him had been all topsy turvy. He wasn't going any of the places that she thought he would, and every time she talked to someone they pointed her somewhere that he wasn't. She needed to pick something that she knew would get his attention…and luckily she knew about something that he needed.

She then turned on her heel, walked up to the counter, placing her palms flat on the surface and looking at the man behind it, "I'm here because I need some land."

The man blinked at her from behind his thick glasses, and then looked over to the member of the Shuei-Gumi nervously, "Um…we do have a parcel of land available, but um…I believe this man was here to-"

Chitoge brought her hand up in the universal sign of stop, "I really need the land, so I'll tell you what," She smirked before reaching into her bag and pulling out her chequebook, "How about I make a bid on the land too? How much would it cost to get my hands on it instead."

The Yakuza member rose to his feet, "Now wait a minute."

She shot a look back to him, her lips curling into a slight frown, "Something the matter?" Her eyes had a dangerous gleam to them as she looked him over, "Don't you think Raku would want his girlfriend to get the land that she needs for her job?"

The frightening and tough looking Yakuza member seemed to wilt under her gaze, "But…I don't…"

Her warm smile returned to her face as she looked back to the government official behind the desk again, "So, how much should I make this cheque for?"

The man behind the counter looked like he was filled with a combination of confusion and dread. He stammered sounds that didn't make words, and his shaky hand dragged a pen across a piece of paper that he slid over the surface of the counter to her. His eyes darted back and forth between the Yakuza member who had known to be frightened of, and this small woman who seemed to be so frightening that she even gave a rough and tumble gang member pause.

Chitoge looked over the number on the paper briefly, "Is that all?" She smiled and set to writing the cheque, "That won't be a problem at all." She gazed back to the Yakuza member who was struggling with trying to sort the orders he had been given against what had just happened, "That won't be a problem, right?" He didn't seem to have anything to say.

Chitoge smiled softly as she concluded her business with the local government. She put her chequebook back into her clutch and turned to take a few steps towards the door, her hips swaying slightly as she moved like a woman who had achieved complete victory over all of her opponents.

She stopped as she reached the door and turned to look back at the member of the Shuei-Gumi, "If Raku wants to talk about the land," She paused and shrugged, "or anything else, he can find me in my office." She fired him a soft smile, "Tell him I'll be waiting for him."

With her demand set, and her plan set into motion, Chitoge marched out of the office. If Raku had been trying to avoid and ignore her, she was willing to throw down the challenge gauntlet. She'd make sure that he knew she had done it, and she'd wait. She was a successful business woman, and that meant that she didn't have to run around chasing down some boy. All she needed to do was send a message, sit back, and wait for him to respond.


	4. Chapter 4 - Faking Orgasms

**Faking Orgasms**

The clock on the wall ticked quietly, as if it were afraid that being too noisy would disturb the sole occupant of the room. In the middle of the room sat a large and imposing looking wooden desk, the kind that was made out of actual wood as opposed to press-board. On one end of the desk sat a closed laptop, which sat atop a small stack of paper in a manila folder. On the other end of the long desk was a conference phone that had more buttons than it probably needed in all honesty. It was a neat desk, but looked like it might have been that way more because its owner hadn't spent much time behind it yet.

The office itself was an impressive office. Behind the desk was a wall of windows that looked out on the scenery when the venetian blinds weren't cutting off that view. The other other walls of the office were painted in a soft blue that looked like the kind of colour that had been researched for productivity. The solid oak door had a slim brass handle. There weren't any windows that looked into the rest of the office building, as if to say that a good executive didn't need to see their workers to know if they were working.

Chitoge was sitting in her office chair with her arms crossed, and her eyes closed. She had pulled her hair up into a tight bun that rested low on the back of her head. She had tied it there with her classic red ribbon, letting the ends of the ribbon droop down the back of her neck. On her nose rested the vanity glasses that she wore whenever she was in a serious business mode. She didn't need them to see or anything, but remembered people telling her that they made her look smarter. In the business world looking smarter made the people she was working against anxious and prone to mistakes.

She was waiting. She wasn't exactly sure what she was waiting for. It definitely felt like Raku had been avoiding her, so there was no reason to think that sending a message back to him through one of his lackeys was going to change anything. He'd probably just send in some goons to try and rough her up and give him the lot. Hell, now that she thought about it, he might decide the lot wasn't worth the effort, and she'd end up sitting here stuck with it.

That'd be just her luck. The first real business choice that she had made since coming back had been more of an emotional choice than anything else. It made perfect sense that now it would blow up in her face and she'd be left with a lot, and no idea what to do with it. It had been impulsive, so really she wasn't even sure what it was zoned for.

Chitoge looked over at the conference phone as it beeped at her and the voice of her secretary came through the speaker, "Ma'am. There's someone here to see you." The woman's voice then became distant as she tried to talk to whoever she was looking at. When her voice became clear again it was a little bit more panicked, "He's headed in. I tried to stop him. I'll call security."

Chitoge took a long breath as she pushed a button on the phone, "It's fine. I've been expecting him." She then turned her eyes to the door to her office.

As she had expected, the door opened, and a man wearing a traditional Japanese outfit moved through it. He closed the door behind him, and Chitoge heard the click of him hitting the lock. It was clear that he had very little interest in being removed by security if they were coming.

His messy black hair was kept out of his eyes by simple hair-clips, just like she remembered, but something about him had definitely changed. He moved with a confidence that she didn't associate with him. His shoulders seemed a little bit wider. From what she could see through the flowing fabric of his Japanese attire, he had gotten a little bit more toned than when she had last seen him. She wasn't sure what he had been doing in all that time, but it looked like she wasn't really going to be able to call him a 'beansprout' anymore.

"Hello Chitoge." His voice was as calm and cool as the way that he walked, "It's been a while." Much too calm and cool for the boy that he had been.

She pressed her hands into her desk, using them to push herself up to her feet, "Has it? I hadn't noticed." If he thought he could march in here and act cool, she could show him what cold looked like.

Raku gave a curt nod, "I guess you wouldn't have."

She narrowed her eyes at him and slowly moved around her desk, the fingers of her hand trailing over it's surface as she walked. Just what did he mean by that? Was he suggesting that she hadn't given him, or anything back here a second thought after she left? That wasn't fair. He didn't know her. He didn't know how much she had wished she could have stayed here with all of her friends, and how much it had hurt her heart when she had left for the sake of his happiness. Was he just trying to be cruel to get a reaction out of her?

Chitoge leaned back, half-sitting on the edge of her desk as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Careful. People who hear you talk like that might not think that I'm your girlfriend anymore." It was a subtle threat. She wasn't sure why he was still keeping up the fake lovers act anymore, but if it had kept him from starting a relationship with Onodera it had to be important to him. That was an angle that she knew how to use.

Raku closed his eyes and took a long, slow breath through his nose before speaking, "I just meant with you being so busy with your work." He slowly opened his eyes, and watched her with a look that seemed to pierce right into her soul, "It must have been hard for you to leave something that you have so much passion for behind."

Her lips formed a tight frown. She wasn't sure how best to respond to such obvious baiting, and so she decided to try and ignore it, "So did you just come here to try and get a hold of that parcel of land, or were you hoping I'd help you prove we're 'still a couple' to your family?"

Raku continued to watch her with his intense eyes that hid behind the disinterested expression that he was trying so hard to maintain, "I was hoping to get my plot back." He seemed to think for a moment before adding, "If you can think of something that would make a good report back from my long-distance girlfriend of the past five years, that would probably be helpful as well."

He always knew how to push her buttons. Five years of them being apart hadn't change that at all. She wanted to scream, to punch him, to claw out his eyes and make him apologize. She wanted him to squirm, and to have to deal with how dumb this situation was. She wanted him to feel how she had felt when she had shown up and been left completely on the spot. She wanted to make him uncomfortable.

She smirked as a plan began forming in her head and she put her hands on her hips, "Really? Well, I mean, five years is a long time." Her blue eyes returned that piercing look that he had been shooting at her, "You'll probably need something pretty big for it to be believable, right?"

Raku simply shrugged. He was completely relaxed. Even though he kept his gaze locked on hers, he really seemed like he didn't have a care in the world. Something about this unshakable Raku made her just a little bit angrier. That was good though, that feeling was what had birthed her plan, and it was what kept her from abandoning it before it could grow to fruition.

Chitoge brought her fingers down a little bit, slipping her thumbs into the slits on the sides of her tight business skirt. She pulled up, causing the taught material to bunch up a little bit, and hooked her thumbs into the waist of her panties. In a single fluid movement she leaned forward and pulled the black lace underwear that she had been wearing down. She kept her eyes locked on his as she stepped out of it one foot at a time and then got back up, leaning back against the edge of her desk again, her legs crossed. He was trying to hide it, but the display had clearly made Raku at least a little bit uncomfortable. Chitoge smiled at the new power she felt.

With part of the elastic waist still around her right thumb, she pulled back on the rest of it with her left hand, shooting it at him as if it were a rubber band, "Maybe they'll believe you if you take that back."

Raku's eyes looked down at where the lacy bit of cloth had landed before him. His eyes then slowly moved back up to Chitoge. He didn't look shaken anymore, and his cool silence was keeping the edge of Chitoge's anger from growing dull. He was supposed to say something. He was supposed to blush like a little boy and stammer, and then run away. For how embarrassing doing something like that had been, he was supposed to at least have a reaction.

She turned her head away, "What? Is that not enough?" She could turn this around if she tried. She pushed back, truly sitting on her desk and smirked, "Maybe if you kiss my shoe I'll give my secretary something to talk about and pretend to moan for you." She uncrossed her legs and presented him with her right foot, "Of course, we both know that a limp-dick beansprout like you could never really make me moan, but she doesn't."

He uncrossed his arms and took a step forward. Finally a reaction. What was he going to do now? Was he going to yell at her and tell her to stop being dumb? Was he going to blush and sputter like the helpless wuss he was? She smiled darkly, knowing that any reaction was going to mean a win for her.

Then he took a hold of her heel, dropped to his knees and kissed the top of her foot. Her mouth opened, and she just barely stopped herself from gasping in shock. She looked down and locked eyes with him as his lips pressed feather-light kisses over the top of her foot. This was definitely not what she had expected. She was sure she could find a way to use this though.

His lips moved to her ankle and she bit her bottom lip. What was he planning?

His kisses traveled up the side of her calf and she felt a shiver run down her spine. Was he trying to get under her skin? It wouldn't work.

He kissed up to her knee, his other hand moving to caress the back of her calf as he straightened out her leg to give him easier access. What was this, some sort of prank that he was trying to pull?

His feather-light kisses moved past her knee, slowly inching towards her thighs. Any minute now he'd stop. She knew he would. This was just him trying to get back at her for the teasing. She wouldn't let him win.

His lips kept moving up, and when his nose found the hem of her skirt, his fingers left her leg, moving to push the garment up a little more, giving him just a little more access to her pale skin. He'd stop if she said something. This was all just a head-game, she was sure of it.

Slowly, inch by inch, the hem of her skirt climbed, and his kisses traveled up her thigh. This was going to far. She should stop him…right?

His kisses had traveled far enough that she felt his cheek brush the sensitive lips between her legs. She shuddered and bit her bottom lip. She knew she could stop the old Raku with a single word. If this had ever happened with the old Raku, it'd just take a noise and he'd let go of her. Of course, there was no world where the old Raku would have been doing this to her. She wondered if today's Raku would stop if she asked. No, she was sure he would. Even with all of the changes, Raku was still Raku. She just had to say stop, and he would.

She didn't. Her fingers held tight to the edge of the desk as she stared down at the head of dark hair that was now between her thighs. She wasn't sure why she couldn't say it. Maybe she wanted to see how far he would take this little joke of his. Maybe the attention that he was pouring onto her body had stolen her voice somehow. Maybe the part of her that still filled her dreams with this kind of scene had over-powered the rest of her brain and was expecting her to wake up at any moment.

An experimental lick ran up the slit of her pussy, and her eyes screwed shut, "Aghn!" Her hands let go of the table, and she clapped them both over her mouth to try and keep the sound from leaving her lips. She lay there, her shoulder blades against the cool surface of the desk, gripping at her mouth. She had made a noise, and then, just like she had expected him to, he had stopped.

Stupid. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he'd stop. This had all just been to make her make a noise. He just wanted to feel like he was the one in control again, and now that he knew he could make her make that kind of embarrassing noise, he'd chuckle and wander off. She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at the ceiling, letting her grip over her mouth loosen.

"Mmmmph!" Her body shook as another long lick danced along the length of her entrance. He was supposed to stop wasn't he? She pressed her open palms tightly against her mouth as Raku continued to draw slow, tortuous licks along the edges of her most intimate opening.

The movements of his tongue seemed experimental. It was like he was looking for something. She had no idea what he planned to find down there, but she did know what the search was doing to her. Shivers ran down her spine, settling deep in her core. It was like he was courting them there with his tongue, inviting all of the loose energy of her body to settle in the place between her legs.

He parted her lower lips with his tongue, his exploration moving deeper into her most hidden space. Her eyes screwed shut again as she kept herself from moaning out with her hands. It occurred to her that she may have made a mistake, as closing her eyes had left her mind with little to work with but how his tongue moved between her folds. When she thought about it, she had made a lot of mistakes in the last ten minutes that had probably directly led to.

Her hips shuddered slightly as his tongue curled up, drawing back to him. It felt like he was trying to draw something out of her and into him. She shook her head a little bit, trying to get that thought out of her head. He continued to slowly lap at her pussy, collecting the moisture that was the product of her excitement with every long lick.

When the tip of his tongue brushed against a bead of nerves on one of it's outward journeys, she arched her back involuntarily. The thought of stopping him was a distant memory. Now she found herself a slave to the powerful sensations that rocked through her body, causing her to try and adjust herself in ways that would give him easier access.

He had taken notice of her reaction, and paid careful attention to the small nub that had presented itself to him. Her breath was sharp ragged gasps through her nose as he continued his work on her clit. She knew that if she took her hands from her mouth that nothing but moans and indecent cries would pass her lips. She may not have been able to remember why she was trying to be quiet anymore, but she knew that was a battle that she'd lose if she didn't fight with everything she had to stay silent.

The sparks of pleasure continued to shoot through her body. She could feel her body begin to tense up as the sensations were becoming more than she was able to handle. Soft whispers of noise slipped past her fingers. Her toes curled and and all at once her body was on fire with pleasure. Fireworks of light burst behind her eyelids as her body arched again and the muscles of her pussy spasmed desperately, orgasm overtaking her body.

She continued to shudder slightly as she lay over the top of her desk, her sweat causing the fabric of her white shirt to stick to her skin. Her chest rose and fell with every gasp of air that she took into her burning lungs. The smooth surface of the desk felt so cool when she compared it against her body which still burned with the intensity of her pleasure. Her vision was still hazy when she was finally able to open her eyes and look up at the ceiling of her office.

She heard Raku move to get up, and her eyes flicked down, slowly gaining focus and turning him from a blur back into the man who had come into her office. She had expected some sort of smug smirk, or a triumphant look now that he had clearly beaten him, but she didn't see it. Instead she just saw those intense eyes that had looked straight into her heart from before.

He took a moment before finally speaking, "You're probably right." When he smiled he looked every bit the innocent, kind, and insecure Raku that she had fallen for all those years ago, "No one would have believed it if you moaned." With that he turned and left her office, only stopping to collect the underwear that she had shot at him.

She lay there, staring at the door as it closed. Her shaking fingers left her lips and moved down to her throat where she felt her pulse still beating hard and fast like a jackhammer. She slowly pulled herself back up into a sitting position on the edge of her desk, her arms falling down, her hands collecting in her lap.

After a long moment of recovery, she felt a single whisper cross her lips, "…fuck."


	5. Chapter 5 - Faking Calm

**Faking Calm**

Chitoge bit her bottom lip as she stared at the monitor of her laptop. She wasn't actually taking in any of the information that was displayed there, instead she had the thousand-mile stare of someone who was thinking about something else. Who could blame her though? After what had happened Raku…'visited' her. She swallowed hard as her body began to heat up as a reaction to the memory.

What the fuck even was that? Sure maybe she had teased him a little bit, and she definitely hadn't done anything to stop him from doing it, but who walked up to someone and did something like that? She curled her fingers into fists on her desk and stared at the keyboard in front of her, trying to figure out what had happened without actually thinking about what had happened.

She knew that if she let her mind wander it would betray her, playing back the feelings and the scenes, letting her relive the moment like it was one of the dreams she had when she had been watching too many romance movies, or reading too many dirty fanfics online. She already had to keep her hands where she could see them all the time so that they didn't betray her by slipping under her desk to 'help' her work out the events that she had experienced.

Chitoge shuddered softly as she felt a cool breeze slip up her skirt from somewhere, reminding her that her panties had left with the man who had been in her office. It also informed her that without a doubt if she had been wearing them, the memories of what had happened before would have left them a soaking mess. Her breath shook slightly and she closed her eyes a little bit, crossing one leg over the other to try and give herself at least a little bit of coverage.

She slowly opened her eyes again, looking at the screen before her again. Her finger idly tapped at a key as she tried to figure out WHY he had done that to her. It was too extreme for just something to keep up the image of their fake relationship. Had he just been angry at her teasing, and responded in a way that got a little bit carried away? No, it was more than a little carried away. It was totally crazy, and defied reason. She probably wasn't going to find the answers by thinking rationally.

She looked down at the manila folder again and frowned softly. Maybe it was all just something that he had done to get under her skin and tease her a little bit. He had acted like he had come in to get the land, but he had left before she had given it to him. She reached for the manila folder that held the agreement that had been faxed over to her but stopped before her fingers could touch it.

Was he expecting her to bring it over to him? Had he considered what he had done as some sort of 'payment' for the land, something that he'd give in exchange? She stared at the folder for a long moment. No, that wasn't like Raku, he wouldn't monetize affection like that, and even if he would, there was no way that whatever he needed the land for was worth doing something like THAT with someone that he was just pretending was his girlfriend for whatever reason.

That was another thing. Even after all of that, she still had no idea why he was continuing the fake-lovers farce. Given everything, even if he wanted to keep their fake-relationship a thing, wouldn't he rather spend his time sneaking around and doing something like that with Onodera instead? Sure they'd have to keep it a secret, but they had been teenager when they had fooled everyone in two underworld organizations for three years, and from the sounds of it, he was still doing a pretty good job of fooling everyone who they hadn't actively told.

Everyone that she had run into had told her that Raku was going to be able to give her all of the answers that she needed, and instead all she had been getting was even more strange and complex questions. Her mind sabotaged her again by reminding her that wasn't ALL he had given her. She whimpered softly at that thought, knowing that she wasn't likely to find relief without either getting answers or letting her wandering hand find it's way between her legs.

She leaned forward, letting the side of her face lay on the cool surface of the wooden desk. Her eyes looked over to the manila folder again, as she forced her mind to change gears to ask why he had left without it. That was the part that he had come for right? Unless he had come just to do the thing that they had done, and this whole land thing was just some weird pretext that she had been tricked into gobbling up, giving him the excuse to come to her.

Her lip quivered as her mind played with that thought. If it had just been some weird pretext, what would he do if she brought it to him? Would she get more of the treatment that she had seen in her office, or was there something even more that he had planned for her when she crossed into his home and found herself behind enemy lines. If he wanted more, would she be able to refuse him? Would she want to?

She felt her heart grow cold as a contrary thought entered her mind. What if he wanted less? What if the big plan was to get into her head like this and just have her walk the agreement right over to his office, like some sort of trained dog? He didn't need to take it with him because she'd just willingly walk in and hand it over.

She groaned. She was probably thinking way too much about this. Knowing the way that Raku operated, she was probably putting more thought into it than he had. Clearly it wasn't the sort of thing that he would have done on a whim, but at the same time, given the way that she had pushed him…it was kind of understandable that he would have reacted the way that he had.

The folder may have been what he had originally come for, and then her harsh treatment and the way she had teased him had changed his mind and he had decided he was after something else, or just wanted to make a point. Regardless, if it was still a bargaining chip, she could use it to get the answers that she really wanted. She'd bring him the folder and trade it for the answers to what the hell was going on.

She pushed herself up to her seat, pulled the ribbon out of her hair so that she could tie it back up in her usual style again. It was obvious that the intimidation of the tight bun hadn't helped her win their earlier encounter, and it wasn't comfortable enough that she was prepared to wear it into another battle with Raku. She pulled the ribbon tight with both hands and looked forward with eyes that were clear in their purpose.

She had won the battle with her mind and had switched gears, no longer thinking about the possibility that he might want to do things to her. She was thinking about how after doing something like that to her, she had still ended up totally clueless. This was all part of his plan somehow. He wanted to try and make her crazy or something. Well, she wasn't crazy, she was mad. When she got to him she was going to show him the mistake that he had made.

"Time to get some fucking answers." He may have thought himself prepared for crazy, but there was nothing on this green earth that would protect him from Chitoge's rage.

oOo0oOo

The Shuei-Gumi compound was not prepared for the event of an angry Chitoge. The guards had opened doors and then scrambled to get out of the way as she stomped her way through anything that stood in her way. They may have fancied themselves as big scary gangsters, but in the face of the thin, weak looking girl, they proved to be about as much resistance as soap bubbles waiting to be pushed aside, or popped if they stood their ground.

When the furious woman burst into his office she found Raku sitting quietly behind a large desk of his own. He looked up at her from the papers that he had been organizing and addressed her like it was nothing at all, "Hello, Chitoge."

She stomped across the room and slammed the manila envelope down against his desk with both hands "Why would you do that!?"

His eyebrows rose in a feigned ignorance, "Surely I have no idea what you're talking about."

Her eyebrow twitched as she felt a vein in her forehead pulse. Was he playing this like a joke? Did think it'd be funny to make her say it out loud? Now that she thought about it, that would be pretty embarrassing. Maybe he just thought that she'd drop it rather than say it. She glared at him, her fingers curling into tight fists, her manicured fingernails digging into her palms. So he was going to tease her now? No. She wasn't going to let him get away with it, not after what he had done in her office.

"You know what I'm talking about." Her voice came out in a low growl, "I'm talking about when you came into my office and-"

He brought his hand up quickly, "Okay, okay!" He looked at her for a moment and then looked over her shoulder at the sliding paper door, "Are you sure you want to talk to me about that sort of stuff here?"

Her bottom lip rose up in displeasure, "I want answers, Raku."

"I'm just saying that this might not be the time or place for this conversation." He smiled weakly at her, "These are some DELICATE matters, and it would probably be better if we found a way to discuss them somewhere a little more private, where it won't cause a scene."

Her eyes went wide. He thought that she was going to be open to going someplace secluded with him after what he had done the last time they had been behind closed doors. Oh no. That might have worked on her if she had come here before she had realized how angry she was at him, but not anymore. That was just not going to stand.

Her eyebrows quirked down as she shot another angry glare at him from behind the lenses of the vanity glasses that she was still wearing, "You mean someplace like my office!? I guess you could have talked to me about everything that's going on there, right!?"

He swallowed hard as he looked at her. She could tell that he very much felt the power of her anger radiating off of her as he shrunk back into his seat a little bit, "I'm sensing that you're angry about that."

"Little bit!" She let it out with a huff of breath, "Was that all you came over there for, because we didn't talk, and you sure as fuck didn't take the land deal that you were looking for." She pounded her knuckles into the manila folder.

He swallowed hard again, looking down at her fist and the folder before looking back into her eyes that were so cold he thought she was trying to freeze his blood, "I guess I got a little carried away?"

She wanted to deck him. She wanted to punch him so hard that he'd fly though the air and shoot through walls. She wanted to pull off a move like in one of those shonen anime, where the hero punches the villain so har that he hits the moon and is stuck in the middle of a crater the size of a building. 'Little carried away' did not begin to describe what had happened, and the fact that he was trying to brush it off like it was no big deal was just adding more fuel to the raging fire of her anger.

"I thought for sure you were going to stop me before things went too far, and then you didn't." His eyes darted back in panic as he looked around the room for a way to escape from the terrifying monster before him.

He was blaming her for what had happened? He had come into her office acting all cold, and then she had pushed her back over the desk and…and done things! How was any of that her fault!? Sure she may have been conveniently forgetting that she had shot her panties at him, and writing out the part of the narrative where she had kind of egged him on, but none of that was important to her right at this moment.

She had gone from the loud and flashy anger to something else. Her bangs cast her eyes in shadow as she spoke in a calm and collected manner, "Answers, or I'll tell everyone the truth."

Raku froze as he looked at her, "What truth?"

When she looked up at him, it almost looked as if her ice-blue eyes had begun to glow with an unholy energy, "The truth about us."

He took a long breath as he looked at her, "I can't let you do that."

His body had gone tense when she had mentioned the truth. It seemed that this direction of the conversation had finally shown him that she was serious. The more she added to it, the more she could see him tense up. She narrowed her eyes dangerously as she watched him try to project calm with joints that were so tense that they had locked up.

"What do you want to know?" He swallowed as he looked at her.

She took a long breath to try and calm herself back away from the dangerous pinnacle that she had been headed to, "I want to know what has been happening this past five years." She closed her eyes, taking in another long, calming breath, "I want to know what everyone else has been avoiding telling me." She opened her eyes again and shot him with a glance that would pierce right to his heart, "I want to know why you've spent the last five years telling people that we're-"

He lunged forward, cupping his hand over her mouth, stopping her from saying anything more. His face now had the same serious expression that hers had. He continued to give her a long hard look, holding his breath as if listening to see if anyone was listening in on them. She pulled back, freeing herself and glaring angrily at him from a few steps back from the desk.

He spoke softly and calmly, "I will tell you everything, Chitoge, I swear on my life." He sank back into his seat closed his eyes, "I just…can't tell you here."

She continued to cast him an angry glare from where she stood, "So what? You want me to just drop this and go back to acting like nothing is wrong?" She put an emphasis on the word acting, knowing that he'd pick up her meaning.

He shook his head slowly and looked back up to her, "I want you to go back to doing whatever you were doing before our recent run-ins with each other." He had a pleading look in his eyes as he looked at her, "I want you to go back to your office. Once I'm done with this project, I'll visit you there." When he felt her glare again he added, "You can have one of your security guys on hand to tase me if I get out of hand or whatever."

She crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a huff. If he was being the classic indecisive Raku, he'd probably postpone this as long as possible so that he didn't have to deal with it. She couldn't afford to let him procrastinate too long, "I'm in town for a week. If I'm not satisfied by then-"

He held up his hands in surrender, "I know, I know."

She turned and stomped back out of his office, "Don't make me wait!"

oOo0oOo

Chitoge found herself sitting at her desk again, staring at her laptop monitor. This time, instead of the thousand-yard stare of someone who didn't know what had happened to them, it was still a look of rage and contempt. Her poor secretary had nearly had a heart-attack when she had come stomping back into the office still looking like a rage-fuelled monster.

She knew that she couldn't just sit there and wait for Raku though. She had come here on a business trip, there was business that needed to get done, and now that she had just handed over a land deal, she was going to need to find a way to justify that expenditure as well. Maybe she could argue that the Shuei-Gumi was a non-profit organization and write it off as a tax shelter.

Giving Raku the land deed had also meant that the part of her job that had been complete, was now very much not. She was going to have to go around to all of those other spots that her people had been seeking out, and then she was going to have to play the office politics game, where who had picked the space that got picked was as much of a deciding factor on whether or not the spot was in a location that suited their needs, or the price for which they had got it. Factors like that were the one part of her job that made Chitoge think about not doing it anymore.

She looked at her computer, dreading all of the work that she was going to have to put in. She'd need to read the e-mailed proposals for their new location, do her own research to find out the parts that everyone had left out of their reports, and then start knocking off the ones that she knew definitely wouldn't work for them. It shouldn't have been this hard to get themselves an office that they could ship clothes out of.

Her finger moved to the track-pad of her laptop, dragging the mouse cursor over to her e-mail client. She opened it and began the dull tedium of scanning through her e-mails for anything that might be helpful to the situation that she was currently in.

She had gotten rid of a few of the obvious losers, and then her eyes found a new entry as it came into her mailbox. It wasn't a proposal, or at least the subject line wasn't formatted like the others had been. Her lips moved a little as she decided to re-read the subject line again, "You are cordially invited".

The subject line was of course not the most interesting part of this entry. It was the sender. It had come from another company. Normally that would be no surprise, she got e-mails from other companies that wanted to try and start deals with her, or get her to work on their uniforms all the time. This company though, she recognized it, and it wasn't one of the usual takers. It was one of the shell companies that the Shuei-Gumi used when they were doing more legitimate business.

She cautiously clicked to open the e-mail, half-afraid of what she would see written inside.

"Ms Chitoge Kirisaki. We cordially invite you to attend a gala ball to celebrate our newest venture. We would like to share our excitement over our newest acquisition with you. Join us for a night of dancing, culminating in the reveal of our big plans for lot…"

It went on in standard invitation fashion, giving her the address, telling her that it would be a black-tie affair, all things she was used to. This didn't make sense though. Why was she getting an invite to this? Raku had just told her to go away for a little bit, and now he was inviting her to come right back into the lion's den? It didn't make any sense at all.

She felt like pulling her hair out. She scrolled a little bit further down and found a post-script near the bottom;

"Young Mistress, we'd like to thank you and honour you for your donation of the land. Thanks so much for the generous gift."

She stared blankly at her screen for a long moment. Had she been played? Had this all been a plan just to get the land from her after all. She grit her teeth together and curled her fingers into tight fists again. She couldn't just let this slide. He had somehow tricked her into doing whatever he wanted, and now he planned to rub her face in it by telling her not to go to a party, only to immediately send her an invitation.

She growled softly, "What the fuck, Raku." She then looked over her shoulder at the small wardrobe in the corner of her office, "You want to play head-games? Fine. Let's dance."


	6. Chapter 6 - Faking Rage

**Faking Rage**

The ballroom was an impressive sight. Honestly, Chitoge hadn't expected anything less from a lavish party being thrown by the Yakuza. There was sparkling light cast down on them from the crystal chandeliers, and chamber music floated through the air as the young woman walked through the doors, looking around and taking in the scene around her.

Her painted red lips turned up in a smirk as she looked at around, seeing a handful of men and women dancing, while other were huddled around in their little tribes, afraid to let loose. It was a sad person who was too afraid to get up and dance at one of these things, after all, it was a party, and everyone was here to have fun, even if part of her fun was just that she was here at all.

Of course, she couldn't be sure that she wasn't actually wanted here. Perhaps this had been more of Raku's plan…or maybe if she was lucky he had invited her here because he planned to finally give her the answers that she was looking for. She doubted it. He procrastinated when the thing he didn't want to do something. Most of the time the things he didn't want to do were because he was worried that they'd hurt someone, but that was the old Raku. She could believe that five years had changed him to be at least a little bit more selfish.

Because she was fairly sure that no one had expected to see her here, she had decided to pull out all of the stops when it came to turning heads. The dress she was wearing was from the new line that her company had not put out yet. The thin red fabric looped around her neck hugged her curves down to her hips, leaving her back exposed to the cool air. A long slit traveled up the fabric, giving her more than enough freedom to move around, and also showing off even more skin. Honestly, when she had first seen the dress she thought that it showed far too much skin, but once she had decided she wanted the attention, she very quickly understood the appeal.

When one of the many waiters came by with a tray of champagne flutes she took one quickly giving him a nod. She was fine as long as she didn't think too much about how revealing her dress was. If she thought about that she'd think about the fact that the material was so smooth and snug that she hadn't been able to wear anything under it. When she went down that path, she'd be very happy for the tall crystal glass filled with liquid courage to keep her from losing her shit and turning into a blushing puddle of embarrassment.

Her eyes scanned the room, moving from one man in an expensive suit to another. She had already spotted a handful of the Shuei-Gumi. It looked like they were giving her a wide birth, either still scared of her from the show she put on earlier, or concerned that they didn't want to get too close to who they still thought was their young master's girl. She smirked, kind of enjoying the little sense of power that it gave her.

While one hand was holding her champagne flute, the other had moved up to her chest. Her fingers had found the key that she wore around her neck, and were idly playing around its edges as she searched around the crowded ballroom for the boy that she knew. It wasn't so much that she wanted to see him, but in this dress, in a place that he surely didn't expect her to be…she wanted him to see her.

If he thought that he could put off talking to her, or that he could try and make her crazy and then make her wait…well, she'd show him what he was making wait. She'd show him that she was a dangerous firecracker, and in a place as volatile as this, a little firecracker could definitely do a whole lot of damage. She smirked and downed her champagne in a single swallow as she saw one of the Shuei-Gumi members trying to avoid her gaze. Maybe she'd start by asking someone in his little mob family to dance with her a little bit. If he didn't want to dance with her, she was sure she could find a partner somewhere.

She was about to set to chasing after one of the men who looked like they didn't fit in their suit when a strong hand came out and took ahold of her wrist. She blinked as her movement was halted and looked back at her wrist, seeing the hand. Her eyes traveled slowly up the arm before settling on the face of the boy with the messy hair that she had left behind five years prior.

A satisfied smirk spread across her lips as she looked at his serious face, "You looking for a dance?"

Raku Ichijo stared into her eyes with an expression that seemed upset, but somehow not surprised. He turned and slowly began to pull her along behind him, "Come with me." She struggled a little bit against his pulling at first, but decided it wasn't worth the effort and let him pull her along, at least for now.

oOo0oOo

The bathroom door closed behind her, shielding them from the sound of the chamber music and the murmuring noises of the crowd of people. The two of them were now in a quiet room where no one else would see or hear them, and he still had a hold of her wrist, keeping her there. She felt the anger deep inside of her starting to well back up to the surface.

Chitoge pulled her arm free from Raku's grip, and scrambled quickly over to the sinks, her hands gripping to the edge behind her as she kept her gaze locked on Raku. Her body shivered as her mind was filled with memories of her office. She tried with all of her might to make his body wither away into nothingness with her icy glare. He wasn't going to get her hot and bothered again just because they were off in private now. No, she definitely wasn't going to let him get under her skin.

Raku's glare had an intensity that matched hers as he hissed out, "What are you even doing here?"

"Idiot! you invited me." She turned her head away, but kept a close watch on him out of the corner of her eye.

"You weren't supposed to actually come!" He brought hid hand up, pressing his palm against his forehead.

She frowned and gripped the edge of the counter with the sinks tighter, "I thought maybe you'd finally grow some balls and tell me what the fuck was going on!"

Raku through his arms to the sides, "What do you want me to say!?"

"LITERALLY ANYTHING!" She could feel tears of rage forming in the corner of her eyes, "I mean, seriously! Explain literally anything that has happened these last five years, because none of this makes any fucking sense!"

Raku bit his bottom lip, taking pause at her earnest request. He stared at the tile floor of the bathroom, sorting his thoughts in his head for a moment as if looking for the best place to start. Chitoge felt her anger begin to grow with each passing moment. How was he taking so long to decide what to say? He had FIVE YEARS to think about this moment, and he was still at a loss for words?

"After you left-" He spoke in a soft voice, almost a whisper, "We tried to find you, you know." He looked up at her for a moment, "We looked around and you were just gone…and then we had to find a way for things to keep going without you."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Was he blaming her for leaving? Didn't he know that she had done that for him? She had seen the way that he looked at Onodera, and so she had left so that they could finally get together like they should have been since before she had met up with him for the first time in high school. Her being there had always done nothing but make his life harder, so what was he even trying to say?

"You were gone, but the Beehive was still here." He took a long breath, "So Claude came to me. He told me he knew all along that our relationship was fake, but that it had kept the violence between our groups down, and that now that you were gone he didn't have any complaints about me keeping up the act to keep fights from breaking out."

So there she had it. She felt like she should feel defeated somehow, knowing that all this time she was still only being used to keep fights from breaking out between two rival gangs. Of course it was something so simple and stupid like that. It had to be. She closed her eyes tightly and took a long intake of breath before looking back to him. She had more questions, but would give him time to speak.

"That's why you shouldn't be here, Chitoge." He began moving towards her, "It's dangerous! What were you even thinking?"

He took half a step forward, and she tried to maintain the distance, sliding along the edge of the sinks to get away. She was glaring at him so coldly, why would he try to get closer, "I should be asking what _you're_ thinking!" She kept both eyes on him, watching carefully so she could keep her distance if he kept advancing on her, "You think I'm gonna drop my guard around you _now_ , after what happened at the _office_!?"

He took a long breath before taking a half-step forward, "Chitoge-"

"No!" She took the half-step back to maintain their distance, "You can stay right there until you can figure out how to make all of this make sense!" Her body shivered with anger, "Why would you even DO that!?"

He growled and threw his hands down to his side, "Because it was the first time I'd seen the girl that I love in 5 years, alright!? I'm sorry that I wasn't really thinking straight."

She scowled, "No one is going to hear us in the bathroom, Ichijo! You can cut it out with the fake love-"

He cut her off with an icy glare that left her mouth dry, "It's not."

Her lips had stopped in the middle of forming more argument. Somehow those words had taken all of the air out of her sails. She wasn't sure that she had it in her to keep screaming at him, but she also wasn't sure what she had heard, or what it could have possibly meant. She kept her gaze angry and icy, but just didn't know what to say anymore.

His features softened as he watched her struggle as if trying to find the best way to twist his words into a knife so that she could stab him, "You think I'd do anything like that just because I was _pretending_ to love you, idiot?"

She scowled at him, "You're the idiot! Why didn't you just kiss me like a normal person!?" Her cheeks had begun burning with a blush and she felt a tingle in her chest as her skin grew hot.

"Are you serious?" He looked at her for a long minute, "You in that authoritative outfit was so hot it was criminal…" He closed his eyes and took a long calming breath, "…and then you threw your panties at me. Fuck. If I was close enough to kiss you I definitely wouldn't have been able to stop myself from doing _way_ more than that."

"Then why didn't you do that, idiot!?" She threw her hands up, no longer sure why she was yelling. She was flustered and saying things faster than her brain could put together the words.

This time it was Raku who had a furious blush on his cheeks, "I-I didn't…" He turned his head back, seeming to have found his resolve, "I didn't have a c-condom, alright!?" It was clear that even with whatever resolve he had found, some words were still harder than others when you were infant of the girl you professed to love.

She continued to glare angrily at him, "Are you kidding me!?" She still wasn't quite sure why she was shouting, "I've been on the pill since I was 16!" Her fingers tightened their grip on the edge of the sinks. She was too angry to ask herself why she was telling him that.

His hands balled into fists and suddenly he marched forward with a purpose in his step, "Oh yeah!? Maybe I should have done that then!"

"Maybe you should have!" She spat the words at him, forgetting that she had intended to keep her distance.

His hands slapped the surface of the countertop that held the sinks on either side of her, leaning in dangerously close so that his breath tickled at her skin, "Maybe I should just do it now!"

She refused to back down, turning her face up to glare straight into his eyes, "You think you can get your beansprout dick hard enough to actually do it?"

He growled as he grabbed her hips in his hands and pulled her up sitting her on the edge of the counter. She reached forward and grabbed ahold of the collar of his shirt, keeping him from backing up. Her mind wasn't thinking rationally anymore. The mix of rage, and a lust that had been boiling inside of her for years had taken away her clear mind. She growled as she pulled angrily at his tie, loosening the knot and tearing it from his collar.

His fingers started pulling up on the bottom of her dress, searching for a way past the thin layer of fabric. When they found the long slit that ran down her leg, it only took moments to start pushing the offending fabric away so that there was one less layer between them as he pushed forward against her and the edge of the counter. He seemed to slow down when his fingers discovered that she had decided not to wear panties so that the lines wouldn't show through her dress.

She snarled at his stopping, and gripped onto the sides of his collar with both hands. She pulled him forward with her tight grip and crushed her lips against his in a feral and demanding kiss. Her animalistic growls slowly morphed into low moans as she poured all of her passion into the locking of lips, her tongue forcing entry into his mouth an exploring the hot moist recess that it found.

He returned the kiss as well as he could, one arm wrapping around her to hug her chest tight against his, while the other settled under her ass, shifting her forward on the counter so that her thighs brushed against the material of his pants. She would have gasped had it not been for the kiss that swallowed it, and reminded her not to lose her focus.

After a long moment they pulled their lips apart. She felt like she might have bruised hers from the force of their kiss, but was too busy trying to catch her breath to think too hard about it. Her eyes continued to try to bore a hole into his as she sat on the edge of the counter, huffing and puffing.

He closed his eyes, his own chest moving with the force of his long, laboured breaths. When he spoke up, his raspy voice sent shivers down her spine, "We should stop."

She tightened her grip around his collar and glared with a primal rage that he hadn't seen before, "Don't you fucking dare try and leave it at that." There was a dark dangerous tone to her voice now

He hurriedly shook his head, "No, that's not what I meant." He forced a weak smile and motioned with his head, "I mean…I didn't imagine my first time would be in a public restroom."

Her grip loosened, her fingers shaking as the realization of what had almost just happened crashed into her mind. Her shoulders shook slightly and she looked up into his eyes before whispering softly, "I have a room." She looked down at his chest, "Would you like to…" She swallowed hard as suddenly the consequences of every word seemed more clear than they had before, "Would you like to join me in my room?" It was an invitation that was barely louder than a murmur.

He brought his hand up, pushing her bangs out of her eyes with the back of his fingers, before in a voice that feigned shock he spoke softly, "Miss Kirisaki, are you trying to get me into your hotel room for an illicit rendezvous?"

She playfully punched him in the chest, a slight smile forming on her lips, "Shut the fuck up and take me to my room so we can pick this up again, _Mr. Ichijo_."

He chuckled and lifted her hips off of the counter. For a moment she thought that he had intended to throw her over his shoulder and carry her out like some sort of prize, but instead she found herself lowered down so that her feet touched the ground. Her knees shuddered slightly as she tried to keep her balance. It was obvious to her now that the heels were a mistake, as her libido had stolen the strength from her legs.

No sooner had she thought that, then he had swept her up in his arms, holding her to his chest like he was some sort of knight and she was a princess. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from slipping. She looked up into his eyes and saw those kind eyes that she had fallen for all those years before. Her heart skipped a beat and she looked away quickly to hide the powerful blush on her cheeks, pouting slightly that he had so much power over her.

"Don't get a big head. My legs are just tired from the heels." She pouted a little bit more, "I'm not like this because of you or anything."

He chuckled softly, "Sounds like I've got my work cut out for me after we get you out of those shoes."

She turned her head, burying her face in his chest to hide the beaming smile that had appeared on her lips, "After three years of a fake relationship and five years apart, you'd better work extra hard to live up to the hype." Even now that she was finally getting everything that she wanted, she still couldn't bring herself to drop her tsundere act.

He smiled as he carried her out of the bathroom, "I'll try not to disappoint."

She whispered her response quietly against his chest, so quiet she was certain he couldn't hear it, "With everything that I want…how could I possibly be disappointed?"


	7. Chapter 7 - Fake It Till You Make It

Authors Note: Okay...so NOW there should only be about 2 chapters left. This one was supposed to be part of the next one, but when they were together it felt too long, and this section felt a little lacking.

* * *

 **Fake It Till You Make It**

As the door to the hotel room closed behind them, Chitoge felt her feet touch the ground. She could hear her heartbeat roaring in her ears as she looked around the room and tried to mentally prepare herself for what would come next. Her body felt stiff as she took another shaky step into the hotel room that she had been calling home while she was back in Japan. She looked over her shoulder, trying to be seductive, but was fairly certain that the uncertainty that had begun to work in her mind had made its presence known on her face.

Raku rubbed the back of his head for a moment as he looked at her, "Um…so what now?"

Chitoge bit her bottom lip for a moment and then muttered, "Well…I mean…" She took another shaky step and then cursed, "Well, first I'm going to take off these fucking heels so that I can actually walk."

He chuckled as he watched her drop down and pull loose straps and undo clips to free her feet from the offending garments. She hadn't really answered the question that he had been trying to ask, but seeing her act like her normal self was at least a bit reassuring. He looked around the room, taking it in as much as he could while Chitoge busied herself with escaping the heels that were giving her so much trouble.

She threw the shoes across the room and then looked back up at him with a wide smile, "That already feels better."

Raku offered her his hand and pulled her back up to her feet when she took it, "So, like I was saying…what do we do now?"

Chitoge pouted as she looked into his eyes, "Why are you asking me? You seemed pretty on top of it back in that bathroom."

His hands found her hips and slowly guided her back against the wall. She blushed deeply and turned her face away quickly to hide her embarrassment at how quickly he had taken to touching her and moving her around. Her skin felt hot in the places that he touched it, and burned with a need in the places that he didn't. She swallowed hard, and her lips moved in wordless murmurs as she knew she should be saying something but didn't know what she should be saying.

Suddenly his hands left her hips, and when she looked back to his face to see what was wrong, she could see that he too was looking away to try and hide the embarrassment on his face, "Yeah…this was easier in the bathroom somehow."

She murmured softly, "My suite has a bathroom…"

Raku chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, I don't think that's the problem."

That wasn't the problem, eh? She brought her thumb to her lip, biting the end of the nail nervously as she thought about it. What could the problem be then? Was it something wrong with the room? Maybe it was something wrong with her? Maybe something wrong with him?

She gasped sharply, "Are you not _ready_?" Her hand jumped forward before she thought to touch the front of his pants. Raku let out a low groan as her fingers found the hard bulge that had formed at the front of his pants. Her cheeks burned bright read and she brought both hands up quickly to clutch at her face, "Omigod! I'm sorry!"

He furrowed his brow and looked into her eyes, "Why are you apologizing?"

She squirmed back against the wall, "Because I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"You think I do!?" His eyes were a little bit wider than they needed to be.

She pouted, "Well you certainly seemed confident back in the bathroom!"

He blushed as he looked at her, "Well, I've seen porn before!"

"Well then do it like that I guess!" She wasn't sure why she was shouting again.

She felt like all of her breath left her at once when he closed the gap, his hard body pressing against her, pinning her back against the wall. Her body shuddered, as she felt his organ press against hers between the thin layers of fabric that kept them separated. She struggled a little bit as subconsciously reached out to find her freedom from this situation. Her fingers found his shoulders and she gripped tightly having at least found something that she could hold onto.

When he shifted his weight slightly it caused a delicious friction that made Chitoge let out a squeak, "Ohfuck! Ohfuck! Ohfuck!"

He stopped moving suddenly and watched her as she squirmed between him and the wall, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and let out a mumble between tightly clenched lips, "Mnnnh-hmmm."

"We don't have to do this, you know." He spoke up softly as he watched her.

She let out a long breath, "Oh thank god."

He took a step back and gave her a comforting smile. Everything about him seemed to be trying to project that comforting attitude. He was hiding the defeated and slightly deflated look very well behind that comforting attitude.

She gasped suddenly as she realized what had just happened, "No! That wasn't what I meant!" She pointed further into the room, "Bed!" He looked at her a little confused and she glared at him, "A ladies first time is supposed to be in a bed!"

He blushed a little bit and looked over to where she was pointing, "You know, I meant what I said." He looked back to her again, "We don't have to do any of this. If you aren't comfortable-"

"Do YOU not want to do this?" She cut him off, her eyes betraying the worry in her heard.

He smiled weakly as he looked at her, "Of course I do, I just don't want you to-"

She cut him off by leaning up and pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss. When she pulled away she made sure to speak softly and slowly so that there could be no misunderstanding, "Then get your butt out of that suit and onto that bed!"

She pushed her head into his chest to hide her embarrassment at what she was going to say next, "It's sweet that you're worried about pressuring me into this, it really is." She smiled against his chest for a moment and then pulled away and shot him the most sultry look she could, "I've seen a porn or two myself, you know…" She brought her hand forward, her fingers cupping around the hardness she had felt earlier, "…and I'm guessing you'll stop asking those questions if I'm the one on top."

He shuddered at her touch and looked at her, "Are you sure-"

Somewhere in her mind she knew that it was sweet of him to keep asking, making sure that she was comfortable with what was being suggested. It was exactly the kind of sweet thing that she had always known Raku would do. It was not something that she could appreciate at this very moment though. She was ready for what they were going to be doing. After her office she may have been confused and a little angry, but she had also been very much ready for what happened next. If she was being honest with herself, based on the dreams she had every once in a while she had been ready longer than that.

She glared at him and gave him a little squeeze through his pants, "I'm going to take five minutes in the bathroom to get ready." She continued to glare at him and his constant questions, "If you aren't naked and in that bed waiting for me when I come out, I'm gonna take that to mean **you** don't want to do this anymore, and I'm gonna have to find someone else to help me deal with all of this."

When she let go of him she saw him hurry off into the room. It was cute really. Sure he was motivated by sex, and was probably thinking much more with his lower head than his upper one, but still, the image of him scampering off to get ready for him, trying to shed clothes as he ran was a cute one. She smiled softly and slowly pushed herself off of the wall to head into the bathroom.

She walked into the room, moved in front of the sink and mirror and stared at herself for a moment. She was ready for this. She had put on that sexy dress with the thought that it would get his attention, and it had. She wasn't sure what the next step in her plan had been meant to be anymore, but surely there was no better way for it to end than right where she had ended up. Making him jealous for a while might have been a little bit fun, but surely the end-goal even in that plan was to end up with him in a bad, and her stripping herself out of the dress that she had always thought showed a little bit too much skin.

When the door finally clicked closed, she felt herself lose control of her breathing, her fingers gripping tight onto the edge of the sink to keep herself from falling over. Alright, maybe she wasn't as ready for this as she had thought. She had been able to hold it together in the hallway somehow, but wow, this was an intense situation. It was one thing to tell him to just do things when she was angry and wasn't thinking clearly, but now that he was getting ready in the other room, and she was here, it felt more real. She wasn't sure that there was a way that she could get mentally and physically prepared for what was going to happen.

Her mind was flooded with the darkest of thoughts. What if she wasn't good? What if she didn't look good naked? What if when she got out there, she found that he was gone and there was just a note that said that he really wasn't ready for this? What if she got out there and discovered that _she_ wasn't ready for this anymore. What if all of this mental debating took too long and when she finally thought she was ready and went in there, he had fallen asleep?

She tried to calm her breathing, and looked up at herself in the mirror. Inside she felt like a mess, but when she looked at herself all dolled up in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't help but smile a little bit through her nervousness. Sure her chest was heaving with the ragged breaths of nervousness, but guys liked that sort of thing, didn't they? Sure she had a light sheen of sweat on her forehead, but given the physical activity she was signing up for, it was only a matter of time before that happened. Sure her dress didn't show off any cleavage…she made a mental note to see what she could do about altering that for the final design.

She wasn't vain or narcissistic, but she had to admit, she looked at least a little sexy. It was something that she should have realized a little bit sooner now that she thought about it. She hadn't ever heard of a guy almost tripping over his pants because he was in such a rush to get naked because a girl that they didn't want to have sex with had told them to get naked and wait in bed. It didn't even matter what she thought about how she looked, really all that mattered was how he thought she looked, and if the things he had said and done since she had come back were any indication, she had a good idea what he thought about that.

She could do this. She'd been waiting five years for this moment. She could do this. She'd already found most of her confidence again somehow. It looked like this whole thing was messing up Raku as much as it was messing up her, so she wasn't sure why she was so nervous anymore. She had watched him run down that hallway with glee to get to the prize that was waiting for him if he got onto that bed fast enough, so obviously he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

Chitoge swallowed hard and slapped her hands against her cheeks to bring herself back to the now. She was going to do this. She was going to rock Raku's world. She'd wipe out any thoughts that he might ever have of other girls. When he moaned in the middle of the night it would be her that he was dreaming about, and it would be her name that slipped past his lips.

She smirked, "Yeah. I got this."

Getting mentally prepared had been a little bit taxing. She could still hear her fast heartbeat thumping against her eardrums, but she was sure it would pass now. When she thought about getting tangled in the sheets with Raku she wasn't thinking about the ways that it could go wrong, or the reasons that she should be nervous anymore, she was only thinking about the warm glow that she'd feel in her heart from finally being with the boy she loved.

At that point it occurred to her that while she had gotten mentally prepared, she had thus far done nothing that would have counted for physical preparation, and she had told Raku that she was only going to take five minutes. She bit her bottom lip and moved her hands hurriedly to the back of the strap that went around her neck to find the zipper at the back. Her nimble fingers worked the zipperhead down quickly, breaking the collar that kept the front of the dress held tight against her chest.

Slowly drawing the material forward and away from her skin, she began to wonder if maybe she should have kept the dress on for a little bit longer. Her eyes watched herself in the mirror, the thin red material of the dress gathering in her hands, no longer hiding her cleavage, but still leaving things to the imagination. She tried to imagine what Raku would have done if she had decided to put on a little show of undressing in front of him, teasingly hiding everything from him until his mind went wild.

That wasn't a thing that she could do tonight though. While she was confident that he wanted her as much as she wanted him, she wasn't quite confident enough that she was willing to put on a show like that. It would be a disaster if she found out that she wasn't quite as sexy as she thought she was, and he got bored waiting for her to free herself from the tantalizing red dress. Even though it was just a thought, and not something that had happened, she still felt a little mortified by it.

When she thought about it, she realized that she really couldn't afford to spend too much time on buildup when she got in there. She couldn't be sure that she wouldn't say 'no' the next time that he asked her if she really wanted to go through with this. She had waited too long, and there was too much buildup for her to be able to turn away from this now. She couldn't afford to give him a chance to ask again, so she'd just have to walk through that door and get right to it. As much as enticing him with a little bit of strip-tease would have been fun, it was definitely too risky.

She slipped the rest of the way out of the dress and found herself looking in the mirror again at her naked body. The voice in her mind that asked bad questions like 'what if he doesn't like what he sees' had started to make itself heard again. Her hand came up to her heart, her fingers curling around the key that hung from her throat. She couldn't think about negative things…or if she did she'd have to find a way to pretend not to.

Her hands moved slowly and carefully with the last thing that she'd need to remove before she headed back to Raku. She considered keeping the key on, reminding Raku of his promise-girl, and all of the stuff that they had gone through when they were still in school. She smiled faintly as she ran her thumb over the edge of the key, and then slowly brought her hands back to the back of her neck. She wasn't going to live in the past anymore, and tonight, she wasn't going to let Raku live their either. This promise-girl stuff didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was her and him. She nodded as she carefully placed her key on the counter. There would be time to deal with it later.

She turned her gaze back to the mirror, and looked over her naked body one last time. She didn't have the amazing model curves of Tsugumi, or the classic Japanese beauty of Onodera. She had her exotic blonde hair, but that wasn't that special when she compared herself to Tachibana, and that was a girl who never would have stopped to compare herself like this. She was a mean, teasing tomboy, and Raku had always managed to be surrounded by girls who were sweet and kind. The more she thought about it, the less confident she was in her belief that she should have been the one that he would be interested in.

She felt her lip quiver and closed her eyes tightly. No, she needed to put those thoughts out of her head. It didn't matter if she felt confident, she just needed to project it. If she looked confident, then actually believing in it would naturally follow. She stood up straight and took in a long breath to puff up her chest. She'd march in there like she owned the place- no like she owned the naked man who'd be waiting for her on her bed. She'd stride in there with nothing but achieving her goal on her mind. If confidence was the best perfume, then she'd pretend that she smelled as sweet as roses.

She gave her reflection a self-satisfied smirk, "Raku won't know what hit him." If you pretended hard enough you could even convince yourself that it was true. Chitoge knew one thing with an absolute certainty as she turned towards the bathroom door; she was going to fake it until she made it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Truth

Authors Note: This chapter is the spicy one. Next chapter _should_ be the finale. I've been thinking about how I was going to end this one pretty much since it started, and I'm looking forward to it. I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.

* * *

 **Truth**

Raku had followed Chitoge's instructions and had found himself sitting naked on the bed, staring at the door that he knew that she'd have to come though. He was filled with an anticipation that was made obvious by the fact that his body was very ready for what he expected would happen next. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest as the anticipation, and a healthy dose of anxiety coursed through his veins.

As he continued to wait, he started to question what exactly she had meant be 'naked'. He wondered if perhaps he had been meant to leave his boxers on, and if when she came in, if she was face to face with the proof of his excitement, if that might be too much. He swallowed the lump in his throat as his moderate embarrassment and anxiety got the best of him, brining him to take action. He grabbed a pillow from the headboard behind him and placed it in his lap, covering his manhood with the fluffy white mass. No sooner had he moved to cover himself, than the door to the room opened, and his eyes moved to it.

Chitoge had debated briefly about donning the white bath-robe that hung on the back of the bathroom door, as the idea of Raku unwrapping her like a present did hold a certain appeal. She had decided against it when she had realized that after how much she had to amp herself up to get out of her dress, adding different clothes to the equation would have been counter productive. Now that she was walking into the room wearing nothing but her classic ribbon in her hair, she was beginning to wish that she had at least done something to combat her embarrassment.

She watched as Raku looked over her with a slack-jawed stare, and felt the burning blush creep into her cheeks, "D-Don't stare so much, idiot."

Raku swallowed hard as his eyes traveled over the tight curves and soft swells of her body, "I can't help it."

Chitoge instinctively moved to try and cover her more vulnerable and private areas, feeling her body shake slightly, "What? Do I look weird or something?"

He shook his head and in a breathless voice spoke but a single word, "Beautiful."

She smiled a little bit, feeling the boost to her confidence. She took a wide stance, throwing one arm down to her side, and using the other to point one her finger straight at his chest. She twisted her head on her neck to throw back her hair and spoke up in a voice that buried her trepidation, "How do I know you aren't just saying that when you have that pillow in the way?"

It seemed that Raku was a bit too mesmerized to be embarrassed as he pulled the pillow away, sliding it along the mattress beside him. Chitoge's powerful blush returned to her cheeks as her eyes traveled down over his toned abs to settle on the throbbing erection that he had been hiding under the pillow. It looked a little bit menacing, and when she thought about what they were going to do with it, she felt a little bit of doubt that it was actually going to fit in any of the places that she was meant to put it. She attempted to swallow her nervousness as she looked him over, staring at the thing, and feeling like it was somehow staring right back at her.

Raku shifted a little bit on the bed as he looked at her, "Are you okay?" His eyes followed her gaze to his length and he looked back up to her eyes, wondering if she was having second thoughts, "We don't have to do this if you don't want-"

"Not another word!" His offer for them to stop had shaken away her anxiety, replacing it with more of the anger from before. He kept doubting that she knew what she wanted, and it was bugging her. Sure she was a little bit nervous, and the idea of that thing fitting inside of her seemed impossible, but she had conquered her nerves before, and she wasn't one to shy away from the impossible.

She marched up to the end of the bed, slammed her palms into the forgiving surface of the mattress and cast him a demanding glare, "Lie all the way down!" He seemed to be a little bit confused by her request. She felt her blush become a little more intense and was sure that her face was now as red as tomato, "I-In the v-video I watched…" She felt herself growling in the back of her throat as she wondered why he wasn't so desperate that he'd just do whatever she asked at this point, "The guy in the video was lying all the way down, alright!?"

He wordlessly shifted his body down the mattress so that his back was pressed to it, his head propped up on the pillow so that he could continue to watch her. She let out a click with her tongue, wordlessly communicating that it was about time he started doing what she told him, and then she brought up one of her knees and began crawling up onto the bed. She continued to crawl forward like some sort of predator cat. She stopped and sat on her knees between his legs, with her palms pressed into the mattress on either side of his hips, and found herself staring directly at the raging manhood between his legs.

She smirked softly as she looked up at his face, curling her lips to form a tight 'o'. Her mind was filled with the events that had taken place in her office, and as she took in the musky scent of him, and let her cool breath tickle over his length, she was filled with a desire to take her revenge. Her eyes flashed back down to her work, and she slowly brought her lips forward, closing in on the throbbing length of Raku that sat before her, waiting for her to lay claim to it.

"Chitoge…" He groaned her name, and she stopped, her bangs hiding her eyes from him, "I'm not trying to _stop_ you, but if you do _that_ , I can't promise I'll be able to do anything else for a while…"

She considered it for a long moment. Revenge would taste sweet, even if it was in a bit of a salty, musky way. The thought of him moaning out her name while she played out the same delicious torment onto his body that he had forced her though was an attractive image. On the other hand, she could feel her own need aching between her thighs, and the possibility that he might not BE UP to quenching that particular thirst was a concern.

She leaned forward a little bit more, placing a soft kiss against the head of his throbbing erection. She looked up through her bangs as he let out a long and low moan and she tasted the bitter saltiness of his pre-cum on her lips. It would have been so easy to just part her lips and let his length slip into her warm and inviting mouth, but her revenge would have to wait. She pulled back ever so slightly, whispered a promise to return against his shuddering cock, and then continued her crawl forward.

She crawled until she was over him, her face hovering above his. Her eyes searched his quickly, her hair falling around their faces like a curtain, cutting them off from the rest of the world. She bit her bottom lip as she considered kissing him, but decided that doing so might steal away the resolve that she had built up just to get this far. She knew that she wouldn't be able to fight it forever so she pushed herself back to sit up on his abdomen, the length of his rock-hard cock resting along the valley of her ass.

The anger that he had doubted her wants so many times was still there, and so she decided that she might as well take some time to tease him a little, "Raku…" She cooed softly to him as she slowly traced her fingertips over his chest, "Are you sure you want this?"

Raku groaned softly, "Chitoge…I had to ask-"

She silenced him by placing her finger to his lips, "That's not what I asked." Her eyes watched his carefully as she drew her finger down the side of his face and the side of his neck, "Do you want this, Raku?"

His nod still seemed a little bit unsure, and his voice came like his throat was dry, "Yeah."

She smiled, again feeling the boost to her confidence as she continued to tease him, "I'm not sure I heard you. What did you want?"

"Chitoge…" He groaned in displeasure.

She brought her hand to her lips, in a faux gasp, "You are going to make me say it? How scandalous." She smirked and placed both of her palms flat against his chest before rocking her hips to rub her ass against his length in a delicious way, "I'm still not convinced you want to have sex with me."

His hands shot down, grabbing her hips in a tight grip. His arms exhibited a strength that she hadn't been aware that he had has he lifted her hips off of his abdomen. Part of her wondered if she had pushed too hard and he was about to throw her off of the bed. Instead he used her grip, pushing her hips down to line her eager opening up with the head of his length. She felt like the only thing that had stopped him from pulling her down and impaling her on his manhood was the shock and fear in her eyes, and the way that she had pressed her fingernails into his chest.

She felt her bottom lip quiver as she looked into his eyes that burned with a lustful hunger, "O-okay…p-point made."

He looked up into her eyes for a moment, a flash of regret crossing his face, "Sorry…"

Chitoge shook her head at him, her heart still drumming hard in her ears as she realized just how close she had come to getting torn about by the monster between his legs in a single thrust, "My fault…" She smiled as his grip loosened and his arms fell to the mattress, "I think I have my proof though." She chuckled a little, her dripping sex still hovering just over the head of his raging manhood.

She still wasn't sure how all of it was supposed to fit, but she closed her eyes and slowly lowered her hips. Both parties let out low moans as the head of his erection pressed against the waiting lips of her womanly folds. She closed her eyes, shivering a little bit as jolts of pleasure ran up and down her spine. With her palms still pressed firmly against his chest, she lowered herself just a little bit more, feeling the tip of him part her lower lips, eliciting another low moan from her throat.

When he shifted a little bit on the mattress, the result his length pushing a little bit further for a moment in a small thrust. Chitoge gasped, her fingertips pressing tightly into his skin, and her eyes screwed shut. She hadn't been able to prepare herself for that kind of sensation yet, and really wasn't sure that she was used to having just the tiniest bit of him inside of her. It had been shocking, and had left her head flooded with a collection of sensations and feelings that she wasn't quite used to.

When she opened her eyes, her lips were still quivering, "Don't move." She tried to keep her breathing calm as she looked down at him.

He held his breath for a moment and nodded slightly, "I didn't mean to do that."

In any other situation, Chitoge was sure that she would have cast him a withering glare, but right now she felt like she needed all of her concentration focused on her current task. She still wasn't sure how he was meant to fit all of the way inside of her, and while she couldn't deny the pleasure of their movements, it also came with a mild discomfort that left her concerned about what would happen next. It was a feeling that made her aware of the fact that if she kept going, she wouldn't be able to go back, that after this she would be changed and it would never be the same, not just emotionally, but physically as well. She was sure that he was the one that she wanted to give this to, but now that he was knocking on the door, she wasn't sure she had the strength to bear it.

She moved her hips slowly, just a tiny little bit, enjoying the pleasant friction of his tip between her folds. She knew that it wasn't what she had seen in the video, but as the waves of pleasure washed over her, she wasn't sure that she could handle what would happen if she actually did THAT. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting out soft mewling moans at the slight friction between their bodies. She could hear him letting out soft noises as well, and felt a little better about her reluctance to go further.

"Mmmnnn…Raku…" She slowly dragged her palms down his chest and over his abs, "Tell mmmmnnn…Tell me that you -nghnn- that you love me."

He groaned as he looked up at her, his abs flexing involuntarily as her fingertips tickled over his skin, "God…so much, Chitoge…I love you so much."

When her hands had left his chest, her plan had been to continue teasing him. She had been going to hug her stomach with one arm, and bring the finger of the other hand to her lips, and then she was going to teasingly ask if she was the only one he loved, or at least the one he loved the most. Even when they were doing this, part of her wanted to tease him, and to find the confirmation that this wasn't a mistake without leaving herself vulnerable. Her plan was to only respond to his confession once he begged her to, and her little show was going to be the first step in letting him know that.

What actually happened when she pulled her hands away from his chest was that her balance shifted in a way that she wasn't prepared for. It seemed that the silk sheets of her executive suite were a bit slippery, and when sweat was added to the equation they became a little bit more so. While her hands had been on his chest, she had been able to keep her balance stable, but now that all of her weight was on her knees, that wasn't the case anymore. The sheets slid against each other, she lost her balance, and then instead of teasing him, she slipped.

Had she fallen off of the bed, she would have been embarrassed, and then laughed it off and got back to it. Had she fallen forward she would have nuzzled her head into his chest and pretended it had been on purpose. What happened instead was that her knees slid over the sheets, and instead of holding her up like they had been, they left her a victim of gravity. Much like she had feared would happen when Raku had grasped her hips, she went from barely touching him, to being as filled with him as she possibly could. While her lower lips were split by the girth of his manhood, the lips on her face opened as a sharp cry escaped her lips.

Raku had groaned, at the sudden feeling of being completely inside of her, but had jolted up a bit, propping himself up on his elbows when he heard her cry, "Hnnggnn- Chitoge! Are you…Are you alright?"

Hot tears had formed in the corners of her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, as she dealt with the pain of her sudden transition to no longer being a virgin. Her shoulders shuddered as she grit her teeth to keep from sobbing. She had clenched her eyes shut as tightly as she could, trying to stay as still as she could to keep anything else from happening. She wrapped her arms low around herself and tried to calm her ragged breathing.

"Shit, Chitoge…" Raku looked at her, trying to find something that he could do to sooth her somehow, "I don't…Are you hurt?"

Chitoge bit her bottom lip hard, letting out a dark chuckle, "A-As if…" She slowly opened her eyes, tears still rolling down her cheeks, "A-As if -huff- a p-p-puny little b-beansprout -ngnnn- like you c-could hurt m-me." Her breath was shaking, she knew she was doing a bad job at hiding it.

He smiled weakly. Anyone could see that she was in pain, but Raku knew enough about her to know that she didn't want him to bring it up too much, "Is there anything I can do?" He still couldn't stop himself from at least offering.

She brought her hands up, placing them on his shoulders and slumped forward a little bit, her breath coming out in ragged gasps. She looked up at him through her bangs and spoke softly, "Just…give me a minute…" She was still struggling between the gulps of air, "Gotta…get used to this…"

He nodded again and pushed himself up into a little bit more of a sitting position. His hand came up behind her and pulled her head into his chest protectively while she recovered, "Take all the time you need."

She closed her eyes as she tried to crush the feeling of pain with the warmth of being held in his embrace. She muttered softly against his chest, "I love you." She wasn't sure when she had first realized that the words were true, but she was well aware that she had been waiting far too long to say them.

He smiled softly, tracing his fingers through her hair, "I love you too." He then took in a long breath and chuckled softly, "Honestly, I was starting to think I'd never hear you say that though."

She playfully punched him in the chest, "Shut it, beansprout." She was starting to forget her pain as a small smile spread across her lips. She had been happy for the tender moment, but somehow felt even happier that they were able to immediately get back to their playful teasing instead of dwelling on it.

He smiled and let his chin rest on her head, "Seriously though. If I had known that all I needed to do to get you to say it was to have sex with you I wouldn't have waited so long to suggest it."

She punched him in the chest a little bit harder, "From what you said earlier, you weren't going to SUGGEST anything in the office, you were just gonna take it."

He chuckled a little bit again, "That's true." He let out a long breath and stared past her ribbon to the wall, "I probably would have suggested it five years ago to stop you from leaving though."

Her hear stopped and she stared at his naked chest. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with that information. It made her happy, but at the same time, reminded her that there had been five years that they had wasted, not loving each other. She had run away because she thought that it was the best thing for him, putting her feelings aside. Now she knew that it had all been a meaningless sacrifice. She was mad at him for bringing it up…but she was even more mad at herself for having left all those years ago.

She flattened her palms against his shoulders and pushed him away from him so that he was once again laying flat on the bed. She had arched her back over him, her hips staying stuck still against his as she looked down at his stomach. She took a long breath as she stayed there for a moment, considering her next words carefully.

When her eyes finally came up to his, they were still watery with tears, but not the same tears of pain that she had before. She closed her eyes tightly against them and then forced a big beaming smile, "You wouldn't have had to five years ago." She continued to smile as her eyes slowly opened, "Right now you need to lay back down." Her smile took a bit of a dark twist, "Tonight I plan to collect."

She slowly brought her hips up, her eyes closing again at the friction of the movement. Her hands were steady on his shoulders, but gripped a little bit tighter as her hips slowly rose, drawing herself off of his length little by little. Her lips quivered with soft mewling noises as she moved her hips little by little.

When she had pulled back what she thought was far enough, she slid her hips back down, a little bit faster than she had been pulling them back. Her lips parted in a long moan, and her fingers dug into his wide shoulders as she found herself filled with his length all over again. It was different this time than it had been the first. It didn't feel like he was punching through her anymore. When she felt him all of the way inside of her, she just felt the buzz of pleasure as it assaulted her brain.

She had been about to start pulling back up when Raku's hands had found her hips and held them in place, "Mmnn…A-are you sure…you're okay?" His breath was a little bit shaky.

Chitoge opened her eyes, casting a curious glance to Raku for stopping her. When he gave words to his actions she gave him a warm smile and a nod, "Mmmmnnn-hmmmm…It doesn't hurt anymore…" Her words came as breathy whispers, and her hand moved up, her fingertips tracing over the side of his neck, "I'd let you know if you hurt me."

Raku continued to stare up at her, his grip staying stead on her hips. It seemed like he was frozen in thought, like he was debating on whether or not he should believe what she was saying as true or not. She was slowly starting to become impatient with this sweet attitude that was keeping her from moving. She had felt alive with every movement, and now she was being held still, and it was like agony.

She groaned softly, "Rakuuuu…" She pushed herself back so that she was leaning back a little, hoping that the shift would give her more of that wonderful friction, "How are we supposed to fuck each other senseless if you've got a hold of me?"

He smirked and used his grip to pull her hips up for a moment, only to pull her down into his sudden upward thrust. Chitoge threw her head back, letting herself go limp in his grip, and grit her teeth to keep the scream from escaping her lips. Her chest heaved with her breath as she sat there, filled again, stars exploding behind her eyelids.

When she finally recovered enough that she thought she could talk again, she looked down at him with hazy eyes, "Is…Is t-that the b-best you can d-do?" She shivered as her eyes finally found his, "If -mmnnn- you want to b-be in charge…" She tried to move her hips again, finding it impossible with his hands still there, "…you're gonna -hmmnnnn- have to try h-harder than that…"

His lips curled into a smug smirk, "Roger that."

Chitoge threw her head back, a series of long moans tearing out of her throat as Raku began thrusting her against him. His fingers held tight just above the swell of her hips as he pulled her up until just the mushroom tip of his length was between her quaking lips. As he pulled her down, he rocked his hips up to meet the pull, piercing her all of the way to her core with his pulsing hardness. The sensation of him leaving her as her muscles gripped and clenched, trying to hold onto his length was shattered as he pushed as deep as he could, leaving her with the pleasant full feeling.

Every powerful thrust sent shivers of pleasure running up her spine. The strength of the movements caused her breasts to jiggle gently as her hips met his and he pressed against the deepest part of her with his length. Her eyes screwed shut as she reached around behind herself, looking for anything that she could hold onto to keep herself from floating off of the planet with the heavenly highs of his powerful thrusting. Her fingers balled up around fistfuls of the silky sheets as she arched her back and moaned out in reckless abandon.

"Mmmnnnugh! Ohfuck! Rakuuuuuu!" She felt like her mind was melting, like somehow his thrusts were pounding down and scraping away her sanity. The powerful thrusts were leaving her as nothing but a mewling puppet, helpless to the pleasure that he was giving her. Her throat felt raw from the moans and cries that escaped her, pushed out with every thrust like her body didn't have room for the moans and her lover's length.

His grunts and groans were softy, more subdued. It didn't mean that his body wasn't reeling from the pleasure of his length sliding between her folds. The only thing that kept his pleasure-filled noises from joining with her wanton moans and cries was his grit teeth holding them back. Beads of sweat caused his hair to stick to his forehead as his fingers dug into her hips, pulling her tighter against him with each inward thrust. He kept his movements up even as her inner walls gripped onto him as tight as a vice, trying to swallow him deep inside of her.

He was making her crazy. His thrusts were powerful like a jackhammer, and only now did she really understand that she wasn't going to be the same after all of this. It felt like he was rearranging everything inside of her, truly making her his. Her fists pulled at the sheets a little as she felt her body respond to his every movement. All she wanted was more, to lose herself to this feeling, and to him. The pleasure was intoxicating.

"Raaaakkuuuu -MMNnnGHH! Mmmesss mmmmmeee upppp!" She didn't care about what happened next anymore. All she cared about was the quickening pace of his thrusting, and the feeling that was quickly building to a head deep in her core. She felt an energy inside of her, something that was coming up fast, a wall that she was going to crash right through. She didn't want to hit the breaks, and even if she did, with him holding her hips and moving her, she didn't even have her foot on the pedals.

Raku grunted, feeling the unstoppable twitching in his own body. He had lost control of his movements, pushed forward by instinct, and a primal desire. He was pounding his hips to hers in a reckless pace, his hardness splitting her tight folds over and over again, drawing closer to his end with every desperate movement. It was heaven, but all things had to end, and the churning in his core told him that it wouldn't be much longer before this too came to an end.

"C-Chitoge…" He grunted as his thrusts became even more desperate and erratic, "I -unghhh- I'm gonna…"

She threw herself forward, her fingers gripping tightly into his shoulders as she looked down, her hungry and desperate eyes meeting his, "Do it!" She struggled to speak between her dark moans, deciding that the only real answer was to try and weave the moans into words, "MMmmnnNN-Give it to mmmMMmmeee!" She flexed her muscles, squeezing him tightly, "Every! -mmnnnNN!- L-last! -AaaggGHH!- Drop!"

He pulled her down, slamming her hips hard against his in a final thrust to push himself as deep into her as he possibly could. She felt all of the breath tear out of her lungs to become a hash cry of pleasure, feeling his cock twitch deep inside of her as he reached his end. Explosions of white light burst behind her eyelids as she felt his length pump burning hot strings of his seed deep into her core. She could feel him releasing his pent up tension, painting her inside with his sticky white semen, and just the thought was enough to draw another breathless moan from her. She felt like every nerve of her body was on fire with pleasure, as if everything was just replaying the sensation of their mutual peak.

Chitoge fell forward onto Raku's accepting chest, her breath still coming in short ragged gasps as she recovered from the intensity of it all. Another low moan came from her lips as he pulled her hips back a bit to let his deflating member slide from the tight channel of her pussy. She felt a few globs of their mutual fluids follow him, dribbling out to run down the inside of her thighs. Her body shuddered and shivered as it demented the loss of his length, but relished in the feeling of his juices roiling deep inside of her.

He wrapped his arms around her hugging her to his chest and kissed at the top of her head while she hurried her face in his chest. This had definitely been the most intense experience she had ever had, and while being clingy wasn't her usual style, she appreciated the after-sex cuddles.

She kissed at his chest, tasting the saltiness of his sweat and smile softly, "You're right…we should have done that earlier…"

His chest shook with a soft chuckle, "You mean like in your office?"

She frowned a little bit, finally finding a moment that she had wished had been tender a little bit longer. She couldn't admit that though, so she forced a joke back, "Yeah…that would have been fun."

She was supposed to be tough, and in the end, had anything really changed now that they had 'done the deed'? She had promised herself that she was going to stay in the moment, but now the moment had passed, and she wasn't sure what happened next anymore…and his jokes weren't helping. She flattened her palm against his chest and pushed to break his hug, rolling off of him to lay beside on on the bed. She was too spent to think about any of this now, so she'd just sleep on it and talk to him about it in the morning.

She closed her eyes, calming herself with slow breaths, "I need some sleep…" She wasn't sure if he'd want to stay anymore, "You should get some sleep too."

He nodded as he looked up to the ceiling, "Yeah…" And with that the two of them closed their eyes and let slumber claim their bodies.


	9. Chapter 9 - Faking Fake Love

Author's Note: Alright everyone. Last chapter time. It's been a fun ride.

* * *

 **Faking Fake Love**

Light split through the crack that existed between the two portions of privacy drapes. It cut a harsh line through the darkness and split the otherwise dark room into two segments of darkness. It was the proof that while they might all pretend that the sun was still hiding, morning had come for the occupants of the hotel room. No amount of drapes would keep the morning from coming, and bringing with it all of the things that came with a morning.

Chitoge wasn't ready for it to be morning yet. Things had been easy when it had still been night. Her dreams had sprouted like beautiful flowers while her eyes had been closed, but now the harshness of being awake in reality had come for her. She knew that the further she watched that sliver of light stretch across the floor, the further she was from her lovely dreams where everything worked out, and the closer she was to a very uncertain reality. It was very tempting to close her eyes as tight as she could, drown out that sliver of light, and get back to the dream scenario in her head.

It wasn't that the day would wipe away what had happened, or that anyone was going to try and pretend it hadn't happened or anything. The fact that she still felt Raku's body on the mattress behind her meant that there was no way that either of them would be able to pretend it hadn't happened. It was all of the questions of what happened now that had begun to creep into her mind like little seeds of doubt. As long as they didn't both wake up and start into their day, the seeds were just seeds. When they both started talking about what had happened was when they would turn into the horrible fruit of pain.

The night had been a wonderful night, filled with things that Chitoge expected that she would treasure forever. The problem was that there was no telling if Raku felt the same way or not. Sure he had said the words that she had wanted to hear, but that had been a heated moment, and she had pressured him to say it that first time. People said things when they were engaged in the kind of activities that they had partaken in. It didn't necessarily mean anything.

Even if it did mean anything, would it matter? Raku had his family, and everything that he had going on here, and Chitoge had her mother and her work, and everything that would keep her moving around. She'd never be able to ask him to leave everything he had here behind, and even if she did, the Raku that she loved would never leave his family behind. She also knew that he wasn't ever going to ask her to stay. He might think about it, but then he'd decide that he couldn't keep her from her adventures.

In the end, it had been a lovely evening. She had finally gotten to have a little bit of time where she was with the man she loved. She had gotten to spend an evening where she was the thing that he was thinking about. It was a beautiful moment. Ultimately it was just that, a moment.

Once she finished her work here, she'd tell him that she had to go back to work. He'd nod and look at her in his usual understanding way, and then she'd get on her plane and be gone. It was a beautiful one-night-stand, and there wasn't anything wrong with that. They had both had a lot of fun, but that's all it really was, just a bit of fun.

When she thought more about it, she realized that with him still pretending that they were a couple, he probably wasn't really able to have a whole lot of this particular brand of fun. Sorting things out between the two families was definitely something that she was going to have to work on before she left. It was obvious to her now that just leaving wasn't going to let Raku get together with Onodera like he wanted to. She was going to need to do just a little bit more than that.

Raku made an uncomfortable noise as he shifted on the bed beside her. She knew that it was just a matter of time until he woke up and they had to deal with the awkwardness that was doomed to come next. She wrapped her arms around herself in a tight hug, protecting herself from the cool air on her naked skin, and from the conversation that she was dreading having.

As much as she didn't want to have this conversation, the silence was going to eat her alive, so she broke it with a soft mutter, "Morning…"

"Looks like." He responded looking up at the ceiling.

The silence crept in again. What was she supposed to say now? Was this something where she said thanks? She let a conversation that started with the words 'thanks for the sex' play out in her head. That was definitely wrong.

"So…" He seemed to not know what to say beyond that, but the unasked question of 'should we talk about what happened last night' hung in the air between them.

Chitoge rolled onto her back so that she was laying next to him and looking up at the same ceiling, "We left the party early." She felt a blush creep into her cheeks as her mind ran over the images of why they had left early, "I never did get to find out what you needed the land for."

Raku groaned softly and rubbed at his face with both palms, "Animal shelter."

She winced and let out a pained groan as she realized that the land that she had taken hostage to get his attention had been earmarked for such a noble purpose, "Fuck…" She brought her arm up, covering her eyes with her forearm, "I'm kinda a bitch, aren't I?"

He shrugged, looking up to the ceiling with a smile, "I mean…"

Chitoge found herself playfully punching Raku's arm, "Jeeze! You aren't supposed to agree with me!" She pouted as she looked at him, "I know we're just in a fake relationship, but aren't gangsters supposed to do something when someone says their girlfriend is a bitch?"

He moved with a speed that she hadn't been expecting. Before she had been able to react, he had rolled, grabbed her wrists, and now was hovering over her with her wrists pinned above her head. His eyes held a dangerous fire to them, and Chitoge would have been lying if she had said it hadn't had an impact. The moment she had suggested that he stand up to her she had found herself pinned and helpless, looking up into his eyes.

She swallowed hard as she looked up at him, "Y-Yeah…That's a good start."

"What if I don't let you go?" His words seemed like the sort of thing that would be a weird joke, but there was no humorous tone, to them, just a cool seriousness.

She looked up to him, mentally trying to keep her heart from beating too fast, "O-Okay." She nodded, looking up at him, "A threat like that, you'd definitely make anyone who called me a bitch take it back."

"Stop." He had only said one word, but his voice had such an authority to it, that Chitoge felt like she might have stopped breathing for a moment, "What if I don't let you go, Chitoge?"

She swallowed hard to get another breath into her lungs, "Y-Your arms will g-get tired…eventually…"

He closed his eyes for a moment, only to open them to reveal even more of that fire behind them, "Fine. I'll just tie you up with that hair ribbon of yours."

Chitoge's mind ran wild with fantasies of Raku tying her up with the red hair ribbon and using her body in every imaginable way. She felt shudders of pleasure run up her spine and a soft moan died on her lips, "Fuck, that'd be hot…"

His grip on her wrists tightened, "I'm not joking around, Chitoge."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes and shifted on the bed, her thighs rubbing together. Her lips moved slowly as she spoke in a sultry voice, "I'm ready when you are." No one said their fun had to end after a single night. She could definitely get into a little 'exercise' to wake herself up this morning.

"That's not-" Raku looked down at her, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes, "How long are you here for?"

A seductive smirk spread across her face, "Well, I assume if you're gonna tie me up you're good for a least a couple of rounds." She felt him twitch against her belly and felt the warm feeling of pride swell up in her chest as his body told her everything she needed to know.

Raku groaned softly, "Not the room, Chitoge." He looked into her eyes, "I meant, how long are you in Japan."

Defeat hit her like a bucket of ice-water. Chitoge pouted and looked at his chest, not finding the strength to meet his gaze anymore. She had known that this harsh reality was something that she was going to have to face, but she had thought that she'd found a way to put off thinking about it for a while. Honestly, she had been hoping that they'd be doing something that was going to keep her so far away from _thinking_ that maybe she'd be able to forget that this was real. She just wanted to live in the happy fantasy, just for a little bit longer.

"Probably a week." Her voice was weak as she said the words.

Raku nodded and then spoke in a clear and calm manner, "What if I don't let you go?"

She blinked for a moment and then looked up to his eyes, hers flashing with curiosity, "You are gonna stop me from leaving?" She let out a snide chuckle, "What? Are you planning on kidnapping me or something?"

"Yes."

Again, a single word was all it took, and Chitoge was sure that her heart had stopped beating. Her mouth was left agape as she looked up at him, her brain struggling to process the one-word response that she had not expected. What did he mean, 'yes'? That didn't make any sense! How was he going to kidnap her? Why would he even bother?

"W-Why?" Her voice was a little bit shaky as her brain tried to gather the information it needed to complete this equation.

"Stop acting dumb, Gorilla-girl." He let out a long sigh and looked at her, "I want to keep you here because I love you, obviously." He chuckled softly as he looked at her, "Maybe also because I've been thinking about the things II could do to you after I tied you up with your ribbon, too."

Chitoge shivered softly and then asked the question that she had been dreading, "What about Onodera?"

Raku blinked as he looked down at her, "I don't think Onodera wears a hair-ribbon."

"That's not what-" Chitoge struggled and then shot him a glare, "Wait, were you just thinking about tying up Onodera?"

Raku gave her a blank stare and then spoke softly, "No." He blinked slowly, "I mean…maybe a little _now_."

Chitoge began struggling against his grip, "You ASSHOLE! Didn't you just say you lo-"

Raku had silenced her by pressing a crushing kiss against her lips. She struggled hard against him for a moment but no matter how angry her mind was, her body was all too willing to melt into the kiss and enjoy it. Her angry shouts were transformed into softer moans by the hungry kiss that he had pressed to her lips. Slowly she felt the power that she needed to struggle being leached out of her body. By the time his lips left hers she was still fuming, but she was no longer thrashing against him anymore.

He smiled weakly as he looked at her, "Bad joke. Sorry."

"So you were only thinking about tying _me_ up?" Chitoge was staring at his chest again.

Raku smirked and decided to tease her a little bit, "I was thinking about doing a lot more than just tying you up."

A blush worked its way across her cheeks and she struggled a little bit, "You know what I mean!"

Another groan escaped Raku's lips, "How would I be able to think of anyone else when you are naked and I have you pinned to the bed." His face took the more serious expression again, "Chitoge, you are the woman that I love. I've spent five years thinking about you, and now you're back. I don't think I'm capable of thinking about anyone else."

Finally he released her wrists from his grip and let her go. Chitoge still couldn't bring herself to move, just leaving her hands there and looking up at him. How was she supposed to follow up a confession like that? Somehow the words 'I love you too' seemed too hollow, like they didn't really respond to his feelings in kind. She bit her bottom lip as she looked up, struggling to find the best way to express her feelings to him.

All of a sudden it hit her. She looked away for a moment, "I'll need to make a call later to set things up." She looked back at him for a minute, "If you're kidnapping me, I assume you have space for me at your house?"

"You're gonna stay?" His smile beamed as he looked down at her.

She snorted back a chuckle as she looked up at him, "I love you too much to try and leave again."

His eyes moved about the room quickly, "I'll find your phone so you can make your calls."

Chitoge smirked enjoying how he was looking around excitedly. She brought her fingers down and carefully worked on the knot of her hair ribbon, "Don't worry, I'll do that later." She bit her lip and looked at him through her eyelashes, "Something tells me I'm gonna be a little too _tied up_ to make any phone calls today."


End file.
